<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total sex action by xxxrobertxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753568">Total sex action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx'>xxxrobertxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Total sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Futanari, Homosexuality, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The second season of the total sex series: 14 contestants come back, one leaves with 1 milion dollars! The challenge is to compete against the winner, who will have to fight hard to stay in the game. Who will win, who will get togheter, who will leave empty handed? FInd out on Total....Sex...Drama!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridgette/Gwen (Total Drama), Bridgette/Gwen/Courtney(Total Drama), Geoff/Lindsay (Total Drama), Justin/DJ(Total Drama)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Total sex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Lindsay<br/>Size: J-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;1cm</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Leshawna<br/>Size: F-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>DJ<br/>Size: 32 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monster sex</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Welcome back to total sex! This season 14 past contestants have returned to fight against the previous winner in a chance to win a milion dollars. The winner will have to fight to stay in the game, now, let's meet our cast: first off, there's Geoff, a very strong player last season!</p><p>Geoff: Ay, Chris! Happy to be back! How we doing?</p><p>Chris: Very good, very good! Take a spot on the podium! Next up: Another great player, Bridgette!</p><p>Bridgette: It's good to be back! I'm ready to win this time!</p><p>Chris: Well, we'll see about that! Our next contestant is: Izzy!</p><p>Izzy: Hey everyone! I'm back in the house, get prepared to be fucked!</p><p>Chris: Ok, sit down you maniac! Up next: Trent!</p><p>Trent: I'm defenitely getting further in this time!</p><p>Chris: That's up to you! Next: Gwen, another great player!</p><p>Gwen: This time I'm ready!</p><p>Chris: You better be! Coming up: DJ!</p><p>DJ: I'm ready to fucking play!</p><p>Chris: Someone seems to be angry about last time! Next up we have: Owen!</p><p>Owen: Hi everyone! Glad to be back again!</p><p>Chris: Some people never change! Next up: Heather!</p><p>Heather: This is my redemption and all of you are going down!</p><p>Chris: I'm sure they're scared! And now: Leshawna!</p><p>Leshawna: I got screwed over last time, but now I'm ready!</p><p>Chris: I like some confidence! Here comes our winner: Justin!</p><p>Justin: Hoppefully I can win again, I spent the last three days strategizing!</p><p>Chris: Well, a lot of people are out to get you, so good luck! Our runner-up: Lindsay!</p><p>Lindsay: I'm not going out second again! I'm gonna win this time!</p><p>Chris: Good luck! Better have a game plan! And now: Harold!</p><p>Harold: I'm getting some black sugar this time!</p><p>Leshawna: Keep dreaming scrawiny white boy!</p><p>Chris: People never learn! And now: Duncan!</p><p>Duncan: Oh, you better fucking watch out this time! I'm gonna fucking wreck you!</p><p>Chris: Yikes, someone's pissed! Last up, the first to be voted out: Beth!</p><p>Beth: I'm at least getting second!</p><p>Chris: Ok, good to see you all, you arleady know the rules, only a couple things changed. First up: that podium is were the eliminations are gonna take place, second the confessional is in a makeup trailer, and third you get to choose were you stay, dived into girls and boys. How do you get to choose, well in a couple moments a monster is gonna come around that corner, you will have to run and find the trailers, if the monster catches you and he will fuck you. The first person that gets there gets to choose for their gender, the other gender gets the other one. One of them has: bunkbeds, bathroom, kitchen and bedside cabinets next to every bunkbed, the other one has: beds and a sink. The choice is pretty obvious, but anyway, you should start running!</p><p>
  <strong>As Chris said that the monster came around the corner with his 40cm cock and started chasing after them as they took off running. As they ran down the different streets they all got separated, Gwen and Bridgette stuck togheter and Justin dragged DJ along with him. Geoff was running down the street and bumped into Lindsay.</strong>
</p><p>Geoff: Nice to see you, my lady!</p><p>Lindsay: Nice to see you too!</p><p>
  <strong>The two got on the ground and started undresing. As they got fully undressed the moster picked them both up and fucked their brains out dumping a load in both of them. As the monster approached Justin he threw DJ at him and the monster fucked his ass as Justin ran away. The monster came in DJ's ass and the cum spilled out catching Justin in a flood. The monster caught him and fucked him as well. The monster closed in on Beth and she ran towards Duncan then Trent and Harold. They all ran into a buliding where the monster picked them up one by one. Heather found Leshawna and tied her up and left her for the monster who found her and fucked her. Owen saw the trailers and tried to make a run for it but Izzy popped u[ from his left and caught him off guard. She pinned him down and stuck her dick in his ass, letting Heather touch the trailers.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Congratuliations! The girls win! So, which trailer do you choose!</p><p>Heather: Obviously the good trailer!</p><p>Chris: Arlight then! Today's over, choose bunkbeds and be prepared, tommorow we have a challenge that will decide your fate!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: This is just great, just fucking great!</p><p>Lindsay: Yay, we won! </p><p>Heather: This was a great strategic move, it makes me more likebale to the girls and so I have more of a canche to form an alliance with them! I could have given it to the guys but the girls are probably the better choice since ere the same gender!</p>
<hr/><p>Gwen: Me and Bridgette are sharing a bunkbed!</p><p>Lindsay: So are me and Beth!</p><p>Leshawna: I'm not sitting with Heather!</p><p>Heather: Fine, I'm fine alone!</p><p>Izzy: I'll share a bunkbed with you, Heather!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Perfect!</p>
<hr/><p>Justin: Dj's with me!</p><p>Owen: Hey Trent! Want to be with me?</p><p>Trent: Sure dude! </p><p>Geoff: I'll take Harold! </p><p>Harold: Yeah, better than Duncan!</p><p>Duncan: I'll make you all regret last season!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: DJ is my bitch, but I need a big alliance to start off this game or I'm going first! Duncan is a great second member since he wants to win this, then if I can get Lindsay and Geoff or Gwen and Bridgette or hell, both, I should maybe be set, but it won't hurt to try getting other people in it to start off, then I can cut them out the futher we go in depending how useful they are to me!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>And here it is, the first exciting episode of what should be a great second season! Who will get voted out first and what alliances will form! Only one way to know: stay tuned for the next episode! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Lindsay<br/>Size: J-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;1cm</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Leshawna<br/>Size: F-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>DJ<br/>Size: 32 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;20cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Alien Sex-urection</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Justin is setting his plan into motion by talking to Bridgette, Gwen, Geoff and Lindsay.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: All of  you are very strong players, if we stick together we can sweep everyone in this goddamn game. Think about it!</p><p>
  <strong>Justin left and the two couples went their different ways.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: We’re not trusting him, right?</p><p>Bridgette: No way in hell, sweetheart! It’s us versus everybody else!</p><p>Gwen: You know it!</p><p>Geoff: I don’t think we should trust him Lindsay.</p><p>Lindsay: Come on, don’t you wanna win?</p><p>Geoff: Well if you say so, I’m with you.</p><p>
  <strong>Justin walked up to Duncan in the cabins and told him the plan after Geoff and Lindsay confirmed they were with him.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Look, you wanna win this shit, right? Here’s the deal, you form a big alliance with me and the others and we have our own mini alliance to take you to the final two, what do you say?</p><p>Duncan: Yeah, sure, that sounds amazing!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: If Justin thinks that he’s getting to the final two with me he’s delusional. I’m cutting him off at the merge!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Justin pulls aside Heather and Leshawna.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Form an alliance with me and we can advance forward a lot!</p><p>Heather: I’m in!</p><p>Leshawna: It seems you got a lot of people with you so why not!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: I’ll take any alliance I can get, but that doesn’t mean that I won’t take a better deal if someone offers me one at any point!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Justin goes to Beth for the final member.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: I’m the winner, I can take to the top if you come with me.</p><p>Beth: Ok, but one condition, you have sex with me right now!</p><p>Justin: What, aren't you with Katie?</p><p>Beth: Actually, we broke up, well?</p><p>Justin: Fine, get naked!</p><p>
  <strong>Beth and Justin undressed and Beth got down on her knees and deeptroathed his cock with no hands, using her left hand to play with her tits and her right hand to masturbate.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Jesus, where did you get so good at this?</p><p>Beth: Trust me, I have a lot of experience!</p><p>
  <strong>As she twirled her tongue around his cock she could feel him getting close to cumming. She got down on her back and spread her legs.</strong>
</p><p>Beth: Come on, now!</p><p>Justin: Yeah, okay!</p><p>
  <strong>Justin slid his penis inside her wet pussy as she pulled him in a deep kiss which he tried to get out of. As she squeezed her walls around him after a few minutes he released a long stream of cum into her pussy making it overflow.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: You’re with me now, right?</p><p>Beth: Of course, that was awesome!</p><p>Justin: Great, don’t mention it!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Everything is in place!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Ok, here are the rules, you’re gonna enter that alien set and try to retrieve the alien eggs without getting caught by Chef who is playing the alien. If he catches you, he will fuck you, so be careful. The first two people out with an egg are the leaders of their team and they’re safe from tonight’s vote. Did I say vote? Yes, yes I did. Tonight there will be a double elimination, everyone will vote for two people, so you better get those eggs. Now go, go, go!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Change of plans, since everyone votes for two people those two people will be me and Lindsay because we were the final two. I control 8 votes including mine. If I get everyone except Lindsay and Geoff to vote for Lindsay and someone else she will have 12 votes, then if everyone except Leshawna votes for Leshawna and someone else she will have 7 votes, the rest of the players vote for me and that gives me 6 votes which makes me safe from elimination.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>As soon as the players entered Justin pulled DJ, Heather, Duncan and Beth aside.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Here’s the plan, we vote for Lindsay and Leshawna, arlight?</p><p>Everyone: Sure!</p><p>Justin: Good, I gotta go find the others!</p><p>
  <strong>After Justin left Chef appeared and stuck all four of them to the ground with some goop. He then fucked all four of them in a row filling them with seed and leaving them there. Justin found Geoff and Lindsay and pulled them aside.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: We vote for Leshawna and Trent, got it?</p><p>Geoff and Lindsay: You got it!</p><p>Justin: Good, best of  luck!</p><p>
  <strong>On his way to Leshawna he found an egg and hid it where he could get it later. As he turned the corner he saw Leshawna with an egg so he approached her and talked really loud. </strong>
</p><p>Justin: We’re voting for Lindsay and Izzy, understood?</p><p>Leshawna: Cool with me!</p><p>
  <strong>Chef followed the sound and found them. Justin ran away and Leshawna got caught by the goop. As Chef fucked her she let out loud moans, cumming 4 times, leading everybody away from her. As Justin got near the exit he saw Geoff running with an egg towards it as well. He ran as fast as he could but something hit him from behind and he got stuck in goop. As he was getting ass fucked and Chef  sucked his cock he saw Beth exit with an egg right after Geoff. Chris announced the winners as Justin came with Chef at the same time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Geoff: Leshawna and Trent.</p><p>Bridgette: Justin and Lindsay.</p><p>Izzy: Justin and Lindsay.</p><p>Trent: Justin and Lindsay.</p><p>Gwen: Justin and Lindsay.</p><p>Dj: Lindsay and Leshawna.</p><p>Owen: Justin and Lindsay.</p><p>Heather: Lindsay and Leshawna.</p><p>Leshawna: Lindsay and Izzy.</p><p>Justin: Lindsay and Leshawna.</p><p>Lindsay: Leshawna and Trent.</p><p>Harold: Justin and Duncan.</p><p>Duncan: Lindsay and Leshawna.</p><p>Beth: Lindsay and Leshawna.</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With 11 votes the first person out is Lindsay and with 7 votes the second person out is Leshawna. You will choose who you fuck, you can’t fuck both people. Have fun!</p><p>
  <strong>Geoff took Lindsay’s pussy and Bridgette took her mouth. Izzy took Leshawna’s ass and Trent took Lindsay’s. Gwen took Leshawna’s mouth and Owen her pussy. Owen and Trent came at the same time, Heather switching places withTrent and Harold with Owen. Gwen and Bridgette also came at the same time and Duncan switched with Bridgette and Beth with Gwen. Izzy came next filling Leshawna’s ass followed byHeather who filled Lindsay’s. Geoff and Harold came at the same time filling the girl’s pussy up and then Duncan followed closely by Beth, Duncan filling Lindsay’s mouth. The girls got picked up by the helicopters.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Justin sat on the bottom bunk while everyone was sleeping and DJ was giving him a blowjob. Justin grabbed the back of his head and made him deeptroath it making soft choking sounds. Justin whispered in his ear:</strong>
</p><p>Justin: See DJ, it all went according to plan, and you made it happen, ain’ t that wonderful?  We’re gonna go far and when were in the final two, you’re gonna let me win, ain’t that right? Oh, right, you can’t talk, well, no problem, I’m bout to cum.</p><p>
  <strong>Justin shot his load down DJ’s throath and he swallowed it all.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Goodnight, buddy!</p><p>
  <strong>Justin climbed up and they both went to sleep.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The runner up and Leshawna are gone. The game is starting off strong and unpredictable, alliances forming in the weirdest of places, but how long will they last?Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>DJ<br/>Size: 32 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;20cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sex on set</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Heather, Geoff, Bridgette and Gwen are talking.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Leave your alliance with Justin and join ours! We go to the final five together!</p><p>Heather: Sounds too good to be true, I’m gonna need some proof if you want my help!</p><p>Bridgette: Like what?</p><p>Heather: That pretty boy, right there!</p><p>Geoff: Really?</p><p>Heather: Yes.</p><p>Gwen: Come on, Geoff!</p><p>Geoff: Fine, just leave us alone.</p><p>
  <strong>As soon as Gwen and Bridgette left Heather whipped out her cock, grabbed the back of Geoff’s head and made him deepthroat her. As he gagged on her cock she jerked off his cock with her feet. It didn’t take long for Geoff to cum and paint her feet white. She took her cock out of his mouth and made him lick her feet clean. Then she pushed him onto the ground with his ass in the air and shoved her cock in his ass. The moans filled the studio lot from one end to the other. As she fucked him deep she reached over and pinched his nipples making him cum again on the ground. As she got close she pulled out and placed him on his knees in front of her. She jerked off her cock and came on his face, taking some off with her finger and putting it in his mouth.</strong>
</p><p>Heather: There, was that so bad?</p><p>Geoff: Yeah, you better do what we agreed on!</p><p>Heather: Don’t worry, I’m on it!</p><p>
  <strong>Heather left Geoff and went to talk to Justin.</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Really, I know why Geoff left but why the fuck are you leaving?</p><p>Heather: If you screwed them over why can’t you screw me over?</p><p>Justin: Come on, please, trust me!</p><p>Heather: No thanks, bye!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: God damn it! That bitch screwed me hard, if she knows I had an alliance with Lindsay and Leshawna she must of talked to Geoff, and that means Geoff’s made his own alliance. I bet the million Gwen and Bridgette are in it. I need to break them up somehow.</p><hr/><p>Chris: Alright, time to pick teams, you’ll be doing it playground style. Geoff came out with the egg first so he’s gonna pick first.</p><p>Geoff: I’m picking DJ.</p><p>Beth: I’ll take Justin.</p><p>Geoff: Duncan.</p><p>Justin: Pick Bridgette!</p><p>Beth: Bridgette!</p><p>Bridgette: It’s okay, the man knows how to play the game!</p><p>Geoff: Gwen.</p><p>Justin: Let me think…take Owen.</p><p>Beth: Why?</p><p>Justin: He’ll be the easiest to sway.</p><p>Beth: Owen.</p><p>Geoff: Heather?</p><p>Gwen: Yes.</p><p>Geoff: Heather.</p><p>Beth: Who now?</p><p>Justin: Izzy.</p><p>Beth: Izzy.</p><p>Gwen: Take Harold.</p><p>Geoff: Harold.</p><p>Beth: Then we’re left with Trent.</p><p>Chris: Geoff’s team, you’re now The Screaming Gaffers! Beth’s team, you’re now The Killer Grips! Now, for the challenge: You will both film a porn scene that will be judged by Chef. The scene will have two people in it. The team that wins is safe from tonight’s vote, the other team sends someone home. Start!</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Geoff and DJ, you’re the only ones who can do it!</p><p>Geoff: Of course, we’re on it!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>DJ: I have one job: screwing this team over!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Geoff and DJ, you’re the only ones who can do it!</p><p>Geoff: Of course, we’re on it!</p><p>DJ: I have one job: screwing this team over!</p><p>
  <strong>DJ immediately took control of Geoff and he made him deepthroat his cock. He continued doing this until he came in his mouth allowing nothing to spill by holding his head all the way down.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Well, I gotta say, I’m impressed. It’s the first time a porn video left me fully flaccid: 1/10. Gonna be hard for the other team to fail.</p><p>Gwen: DJ’s definitely going home!</p><p>Geoff: Oh, yeah! I mean he was going anyway, but it’s not even up for debate!</p><p>Justin: Come on Owen, let’s do this!</p><p>
  <strong>Justin laid down on the couch and Owen sensually sucked on his cock using one of his hands to jerk himself off. Justin ran his fingers through his hair as he sucked on his member. Eventually Justin took Owen and laid him down on the couch, climbing on top of him. He shoved his cock in his ass and fucked him slowly as he kissed him. He then moved down to suck and play with his nipples. After that he started sucking his dick and playing with his balls until they both came Justin coming in his ass and letting Owen cum in his mouth then kissing him, cum swapping.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: That was great, could’ve been more aggressive but that’s alright: 8/10!</p><p>Chris: And The Killer Grips win by a mile! Screaming Gaffers, I’ll see you at the elimination ceremony!</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Geoff: DJ is gone, fuck that guy!</p><p>DJ: Gwen.</p><p>Duncan: Geoff might be the leader, but Gwen’s calling the shots!</p><p>Gwen: Justin’s boy toy, DJ, is fucking gone.</p><p>Heather: DJ, sorry Justin!</p><p>Harold: Duncan, should be obvious why!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With three votes, the person that’s eliminated is DJ! Have fun with him!</p><p>
  <strong>Geoff rides his cock, Gwen his mouth and Heather fucks his ass. Gwen cums first and is followed by Heather who fills DJ’s ass until he overflows. DJ and Geoff both cum at the same time, DJ in Geoff’s ass and Geoff on DJ’s belly. DJ then gets picked up by the helicopter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Justin sucked Owen’s cock and fondled his balls while jerking himself off. They both came at the same time. Justin on the bed and Owen on Justin’s face covering it with cum. </strong>
</p><p>Justin: So, is the deal on?</p><p>Owen: As long as you do this every night, I’m with you!</p><p>Justin: Great! Thank you!</p><p>
  <strong>Justin went to his bed and they both went to sleep.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: If the girls think they overpowered me, they got a surprise in store, this game is still mine!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>DJ is out and Justin seems to be in some trouble, will he be able to pull out ahead or fall flat? Stay tune! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;20cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Beach sex bogus</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: Join me and convince Harold as well.</p><p>Heather: Why would I do that?</p><p>Duncan: To ensure you stay in the game. Think about it: you lose once, I go, you lose again and Harold goes. What happens if you lose once more?</p><p>Heather: Hmmm? I see…Fine, but there is a price.</p><p>Duncan: Let me guess: sex?</p><p>Heather: You know it!</p><p>
  <strong>Heather pulled her pants down and let her massive cock out. She pushed Duncan down on his knees. She grabbed his head and pushed him down all the way to her balls making him choke on her cock. As Duncan sucked on her cock she used her right hand to massage her tits and pinch her nipples. She then let her cock out of his mouth and pushed him down face first on the ground and pushed her cock in his ass using her hand to jerk him off. She eventually came in his ass as he came on the ground. </strong>
</p><p>Heather: Alright, deal’s done. I’ll go talk to Harold.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Duncan’s playing both sides but thinks I’m with him 100%. I’ll only help him if I can, because I do have better chances with him, but if I can’t, then tough luck!</p><hr/><p>Heather: Come on Harold, join me and we control this team, I’ll vote Duncan off before you.</p><p>Harold: How do I know you’re not lying?</p><p>Heather: If you don’t join me, I’ll rape you every day!</p><p>Harold: I’m sorry, but it’s not worth risking my chances over!<br/>Heather: You’re literally going out at the same time either way! Do you hate Duncan that much?</p><p>Harold: Of fucking course!</p><p>Heather: Fine then, guess it’s settled, not like I care!</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge </strong>
</p><p>Chris: Ok, onto today’s challenge! It’s a test of endurance and holding your breath. You’re going to be fucked by giant squids. They’re going to put one tentacle in every hole at first. After five minutes two and after 10 minutes three. If all of you are still in after 15 minutes they will pull you underwater. If you give up at any point you’re out. The team that still has members standing by the end wins a beach party! Now go!</p><p>
  <strong>After the challenge started Harold, Duncan and Trent left the challenge. In the first five minutes Heather and Bridgette came once. After the second tentacle went in Justin gave up and Izzy and Gwen came once. At the third tentacle Geoff and Owen gave up. Heather, Bridgette, Beth and Heather all came once. Since all the contestants are still in the squids drag them underwater. After one minute Gwen cums and Beth gives up. After a minute and a half Gwen gave up and Heather came. At two minutes Izzy and Heather both cum and Heather gives up and her team loses.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: The Screaming Gaffers lose which means The Killer Grips win the beach party. Screaming Gaffers, you go back to camp.</p><p>Justin: Good job Bridgette and Izzy!</p><p>Bridgette: Thank you! See, I don’t want this team to lose!<br/>Justin: Well of course, because if we lose you’re going home, but if they lose your girlfriend sure isn’t!</p><p>Trent: Come on man, give her more credit! She’s with us!<br/>Izzy: Yeah man, she’s cool, I mean, we won both challenges, right?</p><p>Owen: I mean it makes sense!</p><p>Justin: Owen!</p><p>Owen: I mean it doesn’t make sense!</p><p>Izzy: Whatever, I’m with her!</p><p>Trent: Me too!</p><p>Bridgette: Thanks guys!</p><p>
  <em>This one’s a little short because it’s a reward challenge, but we’re getting more and more development, who’s Heather going to help, is Bridgette going to be able to keep her position in the team, and who’s going home next? Stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Episode 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3:10 to sextown</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette and Gwen meet out in the forest.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Oh my god, it feels like it's been forever!</p><p>Bridgette: I know, right? I missed you so much!</p><p>Gwen: Me too!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette lifts up Gwen's shirt to reveal she's wearing no bra.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Someone's eager!</p><p>Bridgette: Says the one who has no bra! I bet you're soaking wet as well!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette shoves her hand down Gwen's pants who also isn't wearing any panties and feels like she stuck her hand in a lake.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Just like I thought! </p><p>Gwen: I bet you're wet as well!</p><p>Bridgette: How can I not be when you're so hot!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette takes off Gwen's pants and Gwen takes off her sweater and then her bra. Gwen starts sucking on Bridgette's boobs as she takes her pants and panties down. </strong>
</p><p>Gwen: God I missed this!</p><p>Bridgette: Your skill hasn't gone down though!</p><p>
  <strong>The girls lay down and start scissoring while kissing and playing with each others tits. While the girls are having sex Heather walks by and sees them. She hides behind a tree and takes out her phone. As the girls cum and their moans scare off the birds Heather sneakily takes a picture and walks away.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: That was great!</p><p>Bridgette: Yeah, same time tomorrow, right?</p><p>Gwen: You got it!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Time to pick a side. This should be fun!</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Welcome to today's challenge! The Screaming Gaffers will be the cows and The Killer Grips the cowboys. The Killer Grips's job is to catch as many cows as possible in ten minutes. The Screaming Gaffers have to avoid them. They can also free captured team members. If when times runs out The Killer Grips have three cows captured they win. If not they lose. You can only capture cows with a lasso and you have to fuck the captured cows so you better cum quick. Take your positions and go!</p><p>Justin: Ok, Izzy and Trent, you're our fastest runners. You have to run around and limit the space they can run to. Bridgette and I run straight down the middle and capture them. Owen, you're our biggest guy so you stay here. We bring what we caught to you and you protect them. Everyone got it? </p><p>Everyone: Yes! </p><p>Justin: Good, get to work team!</p><p>
  <strong>Trent and Izzy make a semi-circle around the cows and the back fence. Justin and Bridgette complete the circle from the front the cows being practically encircled. Bridgette captures Gwen right of the bat and uses her two way strapon to fuck the shit out of her. While she does that Justin gets Geoff and fucks his ass while slapping it. After they all cum they go and bring the captured cows to Owen. While that's happening Heather escapes the semi-circle by slapping Trent with her cock and running towards Owen. Trent gets up and launches his lasso at her catching her. He signals to Bridgette and captures Duncan. They both fuck their cows giving Harold a chance to escape. They bring the cows back and form a circle around Owen using the back fence to complete it and Harold is unable to get in.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Time's up! The Killer Grips win! See you tonight for the second time Screaming Gaffers!</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Geoff: Time for Duncan to leave!</p><p>Duncan: If Heather sticks with me Gwen should be out!</p><p>Gwen: Duncan, I'm sorry, but you have an alliance with Justin.</p><p>Heather: Gwen! Let's just say you dug your own grave sweetie!</p><p>Harold: Heather showed me the picture! Gwen has no businesses being here!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: The person going out with three votes is... Gwen! Have fun!</p><p>
  <strong>Geoff takes her mouth, Duncan her pussy and Harold her ass. Harold cums first and fills her ass followed by Geoff who pulls out and cums on her face. Finally Duncan cums in her pussy and fills it with cum after which she gets taken away by the helicopter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Heather switched alliances, will she regret it, who's gonna take leadership of the Screaming Gaffers and what fallout will commence after the unexpected elimination? Stay tuned to find out! If you've got any questions to ask the eliminated players leave them in the comments and next episode they will be answered in the Aftermath! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blainley<br/>Size: F-cup 11cm<br/>Shaved: No<br/>Sexual orientation: Straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Courtney<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Eva<br/>Size: H-cup 31cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: Lesbian<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Sadie<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup &gt;19cm</p><p>Ezekiel<br/>Size: 1cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Noah<br/>Size: 17cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;18cm</p><p>Tyler<br/>Size: 10cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Katie<br/>Size: C-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Lindsay<br/>Size: J-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;1cm</p><p>Leshawna<br/>Size: F-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>DJ<br/>Size: 32 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aftermath I: Sex descent</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blainley sat on the couch naked massaging her cock.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Hello, my beautiful audience and welcome to the Aftermath! Today's edition will bring you exclusive clips of of the eliminated contestants and one special contest! So let's start off right away! Coming up right now: Leshawna!</p><p>
  <strong>Leshawna walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Hey there girl! First off we have the question segment: two people in the peanut gallery will ask you a question!</p><p>Cody: Would you ever fuck Harold?</p><p>Leshawna: That small cock white boy, for a challenge maybe, but nothing else!</p><p>Courtney: If there was a white boy that satisfied your needs, would you fuck him?</p><p>Leshawna: As if, no, of course not!</p><p>Blainley: Good question Courtney, our next segment might contradict the answer! Here is a video sent in by one of Leshawna's friends!</p><p><strong>Leshawna was lying down naked as a white dude with a 29cm cock approached her. The dude got down over her and started mating pressing her while kissing her. The man pulled out and stoke his cock as Leshawna stood in front of him on her knees with her hands simulating dog paws</strong> <strong>as</strong><strong> the man came all over her. As the video ended Blainley came on Leshawna covering her in cum. </strong></p><p>Blainley: So, Leshawna, what do you have to say?</p><p>Leshawna: Ok, so maybe I fucked one white boy, but...</p><p>Blainley: Oh, really because we have a lot more videos that...</p><p>Leshawna: Fine, I fuck white boys sometimes! Happy?</p><p>Blainley: Yes, go sit down! Next is Lindsay!</p><p>
  <strong>Lindsay walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Hello, Lindsay! Let's answer some questions! How about it?</p><p>Cody: Why do you fuck anyone?</p><p>Lindsay: Because everyone needs to be happy!</p><p>Katie: Why did you form an alliance with Justin?</p><p>Lindsay: Yeah that was pretty stupid on my part, I should've knew he would take me out, but, what can I do now?</p><p>Blainley: Oh, you'll see what you can do soon, but first!</p><p>
  <strong>A video pops up of Lindsay giving a boobjob to a horse and then inserting his cock in her ass and letting it cum inside as she masturbates and cums herself. As the video ends Blainley cums all over Lindsay.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So, is that a hobby of yours?</p><p>Lindsay: Of course, have you seen a horse's cock! They are wonderful!</p><p>Blainley: That sounds amazing! I'll have to try it sometime!</p><p>Lindsay: We should do it together!</p><p>Blainley: Sit down and make space for DJ!</p><p>
  <strong>DJ walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Ok, boy toy! Let's see some questions!</p><p>Cody: Are you happy with Justin? Or are not enjoying it?</p><p>DJ: I'm not happy for the same reason I wouldn't be with you either!</p><p>Cody: First off, ow! Second off, ow!</p><p>Eva: Why didn't you betray Justin?</p><p>DJ: Does every question have to be about Justin? I didn't cause I didn't have time, okay?</p><p>Blainley: Well, I can't wait to see this video!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Justin shoving his foot in DJ's ass as Noah sucked his dick. Justin then footfucked DJ until he came in Noah's mouth. Blainley came all over DJ when the video ended.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Well, seems like someone gets dominated pretty often! </p><p>DJ: Sure, whatever!</p><p>Blainley: Ok, sit your pretty butt down! Come out Gwen!</p><p>
  <strong> Gwen walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Do we have to be naked?</p><p>Blainley: Your on a porn show.</p><p>Gwen: Get in on with!</p><p>Ezekiel: Did you expect Heather's betrayal?</p><p>Gwen: No, not at all! Next!</p><p>Courtney: Do you really think it was a good idea to have sex with Bridgette?</p><p>Gwen: Listen here miss C.I.T! You don't get to judge my love life! You got that! It was the best idea! It's not my fault Heather's a total bitch you Cunt In Training!</p><p>Blainley: Quite a mouth on you Gwen! But it's not all you use it for right! Here's a video sent in by Gwen's ex. </p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Gwen getting fucked by a dog doggystyle while she sucked her boyfriend's dick. After he ex came in her mouth she panted like a dog and pet the dog while it fucked her till it came in her. Blainley came all over Gwen.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So, dogs?</p><p>Gwen: It was his idea! But, I did enjoy it!</p><p>Blainley: Ok, so here's a special treat! One of you will get a second chance! We will play porn videos! All you have to do is not masturbate! Here we go!</p><p>
  <strong>As the videos played the floor became a swimming pool. Eventually Lindsay gave in and was shortly followed by Leshawna. A lot of of videos and Blainley cum covering them later DJ gave in. </strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Good job Gwen! You're back in!</p><p>Gwen: Hell yeah! It will be hard, but I'm gonna get my payback!</p><p>Blainley: That's the spirit!</p><p>
  <em>That's the first aftermath episode done! What will happen back on the show, will Gwen get her revenge and how will Heather react? Stay tuned to find out! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Episode 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The sexshank redemption</strong>
</p><p><strong>Morning</strong><br/>Geoff: I can't believe you did this! How insane can you be?</p><p>Heather: Not my fault I know how to play the game, sorry!</p><p>Geoff: Our alliance is over, you're an absolute witch!</p><p>Heather: Ok, I don't need your stupid alliance anymore!</p><p>Geoff: Jeez, you're insufferable!</p><p>Heather: Tell me something I don't know!</p><hr/><p><strong>Confessional</strong><br/>Heather: Geoff can do whatever he wants, it's clear his the next one out, it's just a matter of time, and unlike him, I've got plenty!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Welcome to today's challenge, as you can see, you're in prison. It's simple, you will be dancing with soap in your hands, if you drop the soap or refuse to dance you will be raped by a 34cm cock. The team that gets all of their members raped first is eliminated and the other team wins invincibility. There is also one more twist! The winning team also gets a reward, but you'll only find out when you get it! Now, start dancing!</p><p>
  <strong>As the contestants danced the best they could while also being careful not to drop the soap Heather sneaked behind Beth while dancing and Duncan did the same to Owen. They both swiped their feet and the two fell. Immediately they started getting raped. Beth came first and Owen second after which they both got their buts filled with cum. Geoff gave a disappointed look and dropped his soap on propose. He then got raped and came at the same time as his butt was filled with a thick load. Justin was now on the defensive and stepped up to face Heather. Trent and Izzy ganged up on Duncan. Heather jumped over Justin and tripped then tripped him up making him drop his soap. As he was getting raped Duncan grabbed Izzy's dick with his free hand and swung her into Trent. He dropped his soap and got raped but Izzy held onto hers and was sti in the game. She used her dick to knock Duncan over but he retaliated and grabbed her by the dick again, bringing her down as well. They both got raped as Heather headed for Bridgette.</strong>
</p><hr/><p><strong>Confessional</strong><br/>Duncan: Sure I got raped, but I'm used to it!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Heather lunged at Bridgette but she dodged the attack and Heather dropped her soap and was raped. It was a battle between Harold and Bridgette. Heather signaled Harold and he moved in and threw his soap at Bridgette. It hit her on the head and knocked her over. Then it ricocheted back into Harold's hand. After Bridgette got a creamy load in her ass Chris announced the winner.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: And now for a reward! One of the eliminated contestants is coming back! Welcome, Gwen!</p><p>Heather: Are you serious, how is bitchy goth girl a reward?</p><p>Gwen: Listen up, badass wannabe, you ain't shit, you may have gotten the upper hand but I am back and that means trouble!</p><p>Heather: That remains to be seen!</p><p>Chris: I'll see The Killer Grips at the elimination ceremony for the first time.</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Beth: Bridgette!</p><p>Justin: B-R-I-D-G-E-T-T-E!</p><p>Bridgette: Justin needs to fuck the fuck off!</p><p>Owen: Sorry Bridgette!</p><p>Izzy: I'm sick of Justin, he is crazy with power, I'm the only crazy one, got it?</p><p>Trent: Justin needs to get the fuck out!</p><p><strong>The elimination</strong><br/>Chris: Well, well, well, it's a tie, Justin, Bridgette, you will face off. The first to make the other cum wins, the loser, well, it's obvious.</p><p>
  <strong>The tiebreaker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Justin immediately pounced on Bridgette's pussy and pounded her deep. She tried to hold back and make him cum first but it was no use, he was not even 1% of the way there. Bridgette came and lost.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beth rode her face and Owen took her pussy while Izzy fucked her ass. Owen came first and Trent too his place. Not long after Beth came followed closely by Trent. Izzy came last at the same time at Bridgette. She was then taken away by the helicopter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>So, why the break again, it was a simple change in things, first, I found a platform that doesn't bug out and let's me write multiple episodes per day, meaning I can prewrite episodes now. Second, I got in touch with someone to help me with ideas for the challenges and other minor things, this idea was his. Hopefully this means I can post episodes daily. Also you may have noticed there isn't a sex scene every night and morning. The last season I could barely come up with logical ideas so I decided to take those out unless they make sense. Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Episode 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One sex over the cuckoos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Hi, Heather! Happy to see me?</p><p>Heather: Shut up, goth girl, you got outplayed and you're mad? We figured out your alliance and that's that, not our fault!</p><p>Geoff: You better not start throwing challenges! </p><p>Heather: As if! Clearly, my own teammates will turn against me as well! But, guess what, that doesn't matter! When we lose your the one's going!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Statistically, we can't lose every immunity challenge, so I'm confident I'll be here at least till the merge! Yeah, I'm all set.</p><p>Heather: Statistically, we can't lose every immunity challenge, so I'm confident I'll be here at least till the merge! Yeah, I'm all set.</p><hr/><p>Izzy: Owen, if you vote with us next time we loose, I'll fuck you everyday!</p><p>Owen: Justin already does that tho!</p><p>Izzy: But have you seen my cock?</p><p>
  <strong>Owen stares at the semi-erect cock peeking from under her skirt. He starts drooling over it.</strong>
</p><p>Owen: Ok, sure!</p><p>Izzy: Great, let me give you a taste!</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy took out her cock and pressed it against Owen's lips. He takes the long shaft in his inviting throat. As he drools from the taste he starts to nibble on it.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: Oh, yeah, do that! I like that!</p><p>
  <strong>Soon enough Izzy dumps a load in his mouth and slaps his cheek.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: Glad to have you, Owen!</p><p>Owen: Glad to be here!</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Today's challenge is a good one! You will study this medical books in one day! Tomorrow a patient will come in and you'll have to examine them, each patient has different symptoms so you can't look at the other team. Be the first to identify the disease and you win a reward!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Chris: I may have messed around with the medical book and changed the way of identifying diseases they're gonna get! The one's they're getting are fake one's as well! This should be fun!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The next day</strong>
</p><p>Chris: In front of you you'll see two patients! A male and female. Since The Screaming Gaffers won last time they can pick their patient. </p><p>Heather: We take the male one!</p><p>Chris: Great, well, identify their disease!</p><p>Heather: Ok, Gwen take the temperature of his sperm!</p><p>Gwen: How do I do that?</p><p>Heather: Use your mouth to extract it! I'll take his rectal temperature with my penis! And Geoff, see if he has an allergic reaction to your sperm!</p><p>Justin: Ok, Trent, take her vaginal temperature, Izzy take her rectal temperature and Beth, see if he has an allergic reaction to your climax fluids! Go, go, go!</p><p>
  <strong>With Heather in his ass the guy cums pretty fast and Gwen takes his sperm's temperature. The girl being double teamed cums pretty fast and her walls tighten making Trent cum. Beth cums as well and she is followed shortly by Geoff.</strong>
</p><p>Geoff: No allergic reaction!</p><p>Heather: It's acute gayness!</p><p>Chris: That is correct! The Screaming Gaffers win the second challenge in a row! Now for your reward, I watched closely during the challenge so I can choose a person to get the reward. That person is Gwen!</p><p>Gwen: Oh my god, thank you so much! What is it?</p><p>Chris: A night with a person of your choice!</p><p>Gwen: Oh my god, I choose Bridgette, has to be!</p><p>Chris: So be it, the rest of you can head back, Gwen, come with me!</p><p>
  <strong>Night</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Oh my god, it's so good to see you again! I love you!</p><p>Bridgette: I love you too!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette ripped Gwen's shirt off and then her pants leaving her completely naked.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: I see someone came prepared!</p><p>Gwen: What can I say? I like to get straight to the point!</p><p><strong>Gwen took of Bridgette's clothes and then uncliped her bra with her teeth. Bridgette held it up with her hands, letting it slowly slip off. Gwen got down in front of her and took of her panties with her teeth as well. The girls made out as they played with each others boobs and pussies. </strong> </p><p>Gwen: God I missed this so much!</p><p>Bridgette: Me too, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you.</p><p>Gwen: Wouldn't want it any other way!</p><p>
  <strong>The girls got down and scissored as they kissed and played with their boobs. Bridgette intentionally moved so that she would make Gwen go crazy with pleasure. As Gwen came her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Bridgette then grabbed her head and put it up to her pussy.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Time to make me cum!</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen licked her cunt as Bridgette rubbed her clit and pinched her nipples. She eventually let go all over Gwen's face.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Jesus Christ, that was the best thing ever.</p><p>Bridgette: I believe, the reward was a night with a person of your choosing! The night's still young.</p><p>Gwen: I love you!</p><p>Bridgette: I love you too!</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Episode 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The sex witch project</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Morning</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy was sitting on the bed while Owen was deepthroating her cock with her hand in his hair.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: So, you know, I've been thinking. What if we throw this immunity challenge?</p><p>
  <strong>Owen moved his head up and down on her shaft to signal a yes.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: Great, glad to know we're on the same page here!</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy came down his throat, patted his head and then left the cabin. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Welcome to today's challenge, each of you will pick a person to be the serial raper known as Jack the Raper! Then your raper will try to find and rape the other teams members. First to rape all of the other teams members wins the challenge for their team. Go!</p><p>Justin: So who's it gonna be?</p><p>Trent: I say it's Izzy!</p><p>Owen: Me too!</p><p>Beth: I vote for Justin!</p><p>Justin: Well, I can't vote for myself so no matter what it's Izzy!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Maybe I can't control Owen as much as I thought!</p><hr/><p>Heather: We all know it's me, so you know, that's that!</p><p>
  <strong>As soon as the challenge started, the contestants ran away. Heather caught Trent and fucked his ass hard and deep. To not look suspicious Izzy caught Harold and raped his ass. Now that the contestants were hidden Izzy practically just walked around the place not caring. Heather immediately found Owen and fucked his ass as well. Justin climbed a tree and saw Izzy doing nothing. He jumped down to talk to her but was caught by Heather. After she raped her she quickly found Beth hiding behind a bush. She raped and came in her pussy and then made her clean her cock.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: The winners are The Screaming Gaffers, Killer Grips, I'll see you tonight!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Justin: Izzy's going down!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Beth: Justin told me what Izzy did!</p><p>Justin: Izzy is going down!</p><p>Owen: I feel bad betraying Justin.</p><p>Izzy: Justin is going down!</p><p>Trent: And the winner is out!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With 3 votes the loser is Justin! The winner has been dethroned!</p><p>
  <strong>Beth rides his dick, Owen takes his mouth and Izzy his ass. Owen fills his mouth cumming first. Izzy then fills his ass cumming second and Beth finishes it off cumming at the same time at Justin getting a pussy full of cum. Justin gets picked up by the helicopter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Episode 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Masters of sex</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Beth: I can't believe you betrayed us Owen!</p><p>Izzy: He just realized Justin was playing both of you like puppets!</p><p>Beth: He wasn't, he was gonna take us till the end!</p><p>Izzy: He eliminated Bridgette, an important team member!</p><p>Beth: Justin was an important team member as well, you bitch!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: I hate to admit it, but Beth is right, Justin was a strong player, I am happy he's gone, but what happens!</p><p>Duncan: Now, with Justin gone, there's no way I can play double-sided at the merge, I have to find another strategy!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Welcome campers! Today you will run through this course where sex troubles are waiting at every step. The first team to have even one member across wins the challenge and a big bufet, go!</p><p>
  <strong>The Gaffers had a short lead at the start until the sex foxes came out. They pinned Harold down and spitroasted him with their 45cm dicks. One was about to get Heather as well but she used her dick to slap it away. Pretty soon The Grips had the lead. Next up they had to swim through the crocodile infested waters. Both Gwen and Beth got caught and had every hole filled with 50cm cocks. When they arived at the prairie both teams were equal. Heather tripped up Owen who was spitroasted by the 55cm cocks. Geoff seeing this let himself get captured as well. They got to the giant ape ruins split up. Trent took a wrong turn and a 60cm dick impaled his ass. Duncan entered a room full of apes and got gangbanged. The last two approached the 65cm robots. Heather attempted to sweep Izzy's feet with her dick but Izzy jumped over it. Heather didn't look where she was going and got caught by a robot that was more than happy to fuck her. Izzy was close to the end when she encountered a robot. She used her dick to hit it from the left then grabbed it's dick and tossed it aside crossing the finish line.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: The Killer Grips win the reward! Screaming Gaffers you can head back, the rest of you, come enjoy some food!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: On second thought, maybe we still have the upper hand!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>This was a shorter episode due to not that much stuff happening. Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Episode 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Full sex drama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Gwen, you need to tell fuckboy Geoff to stop throwing our challenges!</p><p>Gwen: I can't control him.</p><p>Heather: Why not?</p><p>Gwen: Unlike you, I don't control people that are in my alliance!</p><p>Heather: But he's throwing our challenges!</p><p>Gwen: Look, I don't think it's the right thing to do, okay! But I do know you're also a stuck up little whore! </p><p>Heather: This conversation is not over yet!</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Alright, today's challenge is a war! You will each have a MA16 that fires dildos! You will be fighting on this battlefield that has walls for cover! Once you hit someone you need to go over and insert a dildo in each of their holes. If you don't do it a teammate can revive them by touching them. Take your spots and go!</p><p>Heather: Alright, so if me, Harold and Duncan go to the left-</p><p>Gwen: Isn't that a bit too obvious?</p><p>Heather: Ok, fine, I'll go to the right with you and the others can take left! Fine?</p><p>Gwen: Ok, cool!</p><p>Izzy: Ok, me and Owen can take the middle, Beth takes right and Trent left. Owen you go in front and I stay behind you. This way I'm the healer and Owen's the tank, whenever someone's hit I can heal them. You two are our DPS, come on!</p><p>
  <strong>Both teams stick to the plan until they meet and they have a battle, no one is in the middle so Owen is shooting diagonally while Izzy is watching her teammates. Harold jumps out from behind cover and hits Trent. Izzy rushes over, shoots Harold and resurrects Beth before going back. Duncan heals Harold. </strong>
</p><p>Heather: Ok, here's the plan, you go and attack-</p><p>Gwen: How about, we wait for them to shoot Beth down again and you rush over to Owen to shoot him down. </p><p>Heather: Why?</p><p>Gwen: Just, trust me on this one, ok?</p><p>Heather: Fine, just because you know you're going if we loose!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan hits Beth in the head and knocks her down. Izzy rushes over while Heather rushes towards Owen who is aiming at Duncan. Trent aims towards Heather but gets shot by Gwen. Owen shoots down Duncan but then gets shot by Heather. Gwen and Heather insert a dildo in the boy's asses and mouths while Izzy resurrects Beth and then realizes what happened. Geoff resurrects Duncan.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: Ok, we're stuck here!</p><p>Beth: Great job!</p><p>Izzy: How is this my fault?</p><p>Gwen: Ok, I go towards the back and come up behind them you rush Izzy.</p><p>Heather: Fine, this better work!</p><p>
  <strong>When Gwen is behind them Heather rushes for Izzy. Gwen shoots Beth while Izzy is shooting at Heather. Gwen rushes towards Izzy from behind. Izzy shoots Heather but then gets shot in the back by Gwen.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: The Screaming Gaffers win! Killer Grips, see you tonight, you're losing another member!</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Beth: Izzy, all her fault, beginning from when she voted for Justin instead of Bridgette!</p><p>Owen: I'm sorry Beth!</p><p>Izzy: I think it should be obvious!</p><p>Trent: Beth!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With three votes against her, Beth is going home!</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy takes her ass and Owen her pussy while Trent fucks her mouth. Trent cums first and fills her mouth, he's followed by Izzy who fills her ass up. Finally, Owen and Beth cum at the same time, her pussy getting a thick, creamy load.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Episode 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aftermath:</p><p>Blainley<br/>Size: F-cup 11cm<br/>Shaved: No<br/>Sexual orientation: Straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Courtney<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Eva<br/>Size: H-cup 31cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: Lesbian<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Sadie<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup &gt;19cm</p><p>Ezekiel<br/>Size: 1cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Noah<br/>Size: 17cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;18cm</p><p>Tyler<br/>Size: 10cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Katie<br/>Size: C-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Lindsay<br/>Size: J-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;1cm</p><p>Leshawna<br/>Size: F-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>DJ<br/>Size: 32 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Forgive and For Sex</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Hello, my viewers! I am your wonderful and beautiful host, Blainley! And you're watching Total Drama Aftermath! Today we have three eliminated contestants to interview and watch some clips of, but also, a very special competition at the end! First up: Bridgette!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Peanut gallery?</p><p>Courtney: How did it feel to loose to Justin?</p><p>Bridgette: It was awful of course, but I mean, he's gay, it would've been a miracle if I won!</p><p>Eva: What did you feel when you saw Gwen came back?</p><p>Bridgette: Disappointment. It would've been great if we won the challenge so we could've had the numbers to vote Justin out! But now I'm rooting for Gwen all the way!</p><p>Blainley: Your boss from the aquarium sent this video to us!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Bridgette on a security camera next to a dolphin. The dolphin was at the waters surface on it's back and Bridgette was rubbing it's big dick. She then started to suck on it. She climbed on the dolphin in the 69 position and let it eat her out. At the end she let it fuck her ass and fun cum in it. As the video finished Blainley came on Bridgette.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So, how does having sex with a dolphin feel?</p><p>Bridgette: It's pretty great Blainley, you should visit our Aquarium!</p><p>Blainley: Now I definitely will! Next up, the winner turned loser: Justin!</p><p>
  <strong>Justin walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Let's hear some questions!</p><p>Ezekiel: How did it feel to get voted out?</p><p>Justin: It felt like I wanted revenge, which I swear to whatever god, I will get!</p><p>Tyler: Did you expect Owen's betrayal?</p><p>Justin: I should've and I had a feeling, but I was 99% sure Izzy was going!</p><p>Blainley: Noah actually sent in our next video!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Justin dressed as a girl. Noah was fucking his ass and rubbing the tip of his dick as if it were a girl's clitoris. Noah came in his ass and Justin came all over his hand. Noah then shoved his hand in Justin's mouth and made him eat it. As the video finished Blainley came all over Justin.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So, can you explain this video?</p><p>Justin: I mean, with a face like mine, I make a beautiful trap!</p><p>Blainley: That much is true! Our last contestant is Beth!</p><p>
  <strong>Beth walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: What questions do we have?</p><p>Sadie: Why did you and Katie break up?</p><p>Beth: Katie wasn't actually that attracted to me, she was just kinda looking for a distraction, I want something long term!</p><p>Katie: Any chance we can get back together?</p><p>Beth: No, I'm sorry, like I said, I want something long term!</p><p>Blainley: This video is sent in by an anonymous user!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed an old man with a blurred face. He squeezed her tits and licked her face before he pushed her down and made her suck his wrinkly cock. Then he pushed her on her back and fucked her pussy as she licked her tits and face. Then he came on her face and licked it off. As the video finished Blainley came all over Beth. </strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So, you like older men?</p><p>Beth: Yeah, there's just something about it!</p><p>Blainley: Here's one I don't wanna try! Now, for our special competition! We will have a tournament style battle between our competitors who didn't get in this season! Each round they will have sex and the last one to cum moves on! The winner gets a chance to compete in the game!</p><p>
  <strong>Cody vs. Courtney</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Even with his small dick Courtney still came first due to Cody being gay and she lost after 1 hour of pounding from Cody.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Eva vs. Sadie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two were used to each other, it looked that both were going to cum at the same time but Eva pinched Sadie's nipples and she came first.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ezekiel vs. Noah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Noah fucked his ass, but even with his prostate stimulated due to being straight he outlasted Noah.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tyler vs. Katie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tyler fucked Katie as hard as he could but in the end Tyler came first, Katie barely feeling anything.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cody vs. Eva</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cody didn't stand a chance with her cock up her ass so he sucked her titties while she fucked him. He barely outlasted her by 1 second.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ezekiel vs. Katie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just like with Tyler Katie barely felt anything and outlasted Ezekiel.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cody vs. Katie</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just like with Courtney due to being gay he outlasted her but it wasn't easy. He barely managed to make her cum after 2 hours while pinching her nipples.</b>
</p><p>Blainley: And the winner is Cody! Which means he'll be going in the game next episode! So stay tuned for that! Until the next Aftermath, I've been Blainley and I wish you a good night!</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Episode 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ocean's sex- or nine</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Heather! Did you see that?</p><p>Heather: See what?</p><p>Gwen: Geoff didn't throw the challenge!</p><p>Heather: Great, for once! Did you talk with him?</p><p>Gwen: No, as I said, he does it cause he has a reason.</p><p>Heather: What is this reason?</p><p>Gwen: I don't know, but maybe you're too dumb to figure it out!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Gwen loves digging her own grave! I just don't get it! Nobody calls me dumb! Nobody!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Owen was getting fucked by Izzy.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: So, Owen, how about we vote out Trent if we continue to lose?</p><p>Owen: Sure, whatever you say!</p><p>Izzy: Great, good to have you on board!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: I don't wanna vote out Trent, but Owen will be much easier to control if we make it to the merge!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Today's challenge is in two parts! First you will have to open a safe. If you get the combo wrong it will hit you with a shock so powerful it will make you instantly cum. The team to finish first gets a reward. The next part is a race. After all your energy and cum was drained, you have to be the first team to have all of their members rape and fun in  a cashier that wouldn't give you money. If you complete the second part fist you have immunity.</p><p>Harold: How do we know the lock combination?</p><p>Chris: There's a note on the ground, both combinations are different, so don't try to peek at the other team! Now go!</p><p>
  <strong>Both of the notes said the combination is 12 13 4 6 7 10 in no particular order. Harold tried a combination but got shocked, so did Heather but the same outcome happened. Trent tried one but all she did was leak juices on the ground. Both Gwen and Geoff gave it a shot to no avail. Izzy gave it a shot and it opened. </strong>
</p><p>Chris: The Killer Grips win this one! And their reward is: Cody!</p><p>Izzy: Nice to have you!</p><p>Cody: Nice to be back!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: It's not nice, now I have to convince him as well!</p><hr/><p>Chris: Now for the second part, go!</p><p>
  <strong>Owen and Geoff went first. Owen came quickly and Trent took his place. To help Geoff and get herself closer Heather fucked his ass. While this was happening Izzy was talking with Cody.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: Look, help me out and this dick is yours!</p><p>Cody: But you're a girl!</p><p>Izzy: You don't have to be straight, I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, just help me out!</p><p>Cody: Your dick is huge! Fine, you got a deal!</p><p><strong>After Geoff came Heather fucked the cashier with Duncan fucking her ass. Heather came pretty quick and was followed by Duncan who also went pretty fast.  </strong> <strong>Trent finally came and was replaced by Izzy. On the other side Gwen was scissoring the cashier with Heather in her ass. Gwen and Izzy came at the same time. Cody went next with Izzy fucking his ass and Harold was fucking the cashier with everyone stroking or licking his cock. In the end it was a close finish with Harold coming 3 seconds ahead of Cody.</strong></p><p>Chris: The Screaming Gaffers win again! Killer Grips, you know where you'll find me!</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Owen: I'm sorry Trent!</p><p>Izzy: Goodbye Trent, I need loyal forces in the merge!</p><p>Trent: Cody, he's the new guy so we're still an alliance!</p><p>Cody: Trent!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With 3 votes the person leaving is Trent! </p><p>Trent: Are you joking!</p><p>Izzy: Sorry, can't risk a betrayal in the merge!</p><p>
  <strong>Owen fucked his mouth, Izzy took his ass and Cody rode his dick. Owen came first giving him a nice meal. He was followed by Izzy who filled his ass. Cody and Trent came at the same time, Trent filling his ass and Cody painting Trent's belly white before the helicopter took him away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Cody lifted Izzy's skirt letting her massive dick hit him in the face. He put his mouth around the tip, jerking the shaft with his hands. Izzy put her hands around his head and forced him down to the base of her cock making him choke on her massive member. She then pushed him down and fucked his ass hard while jerking off his tiny cock. Both of them came at the same time, Cody making a mess on the floor and Izzy filling his ass. Cody remained in his position drooling. Izzy gave him a slap on the ass.</b>
</p><p>Izzy: Knew you would enjoy it!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Cody: No matter how far I make it, I know I made the right alliance!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Episode 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One million sex B.C.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cody and Owen were both sucking on Izzy's cock. She was holding a hand on each of their heads. They got up and laid down ass up next to each other. Izzy shoved her dick in Owen's ass and shoved her whole hand down Cody's. She used her other hand to jerk Owen off until he came. She then switched places and shoved her cock in Cody's ass a and her hand down Owen's using her other one to jerk off Cody. After he came they stood in front of Izzy on their knees. Cody put a hand at the bottom of the shaft and Owen put one at the middle of the shaft. They then stroked her off until she came a massive load on their faces leaving them covered in cum.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: This is the life! Now we just gotta win how ever many challenges until the merge! Easy, right?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Today's challenge is a massive one. Here we have two T-rex robots. They have fully operational sensors in their dick, your challenge is to be the first team to get your T-rex to cum! Today's reward is a bunch of food! Go!</p><p>
  <strong>The Gaffers climb up and Gwen rubs her pussy on the tip of the massive dick. Duncan and Harold lick the balls. Heather slides up and down the shaft and Geoff licks the shaft up and down. The Grips climb up and Owen licks the balls. Cody licks the shaft and Izzy fucks the urethra using her whole body. The Gaffers get the T-rex to 60% of the way there pretty quick. Izzy cums inside the dick and their T-rex shoots up to 70%. Heather is having none of that. She pushes Gwen down the urethra and slides her in and out. Seeing this, Geoff climbs back down. She then pushes her dick in along side Gwen and cums in the urethra getting the T-rex to 100%, winning them the challenge.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: The Screaming Gaffers win! Killer Grips, head back to camp! The rest of you stay here and enjoy the feast!</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Episode 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Million dollar sex</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Geoff just wanted to throw another challenge!</p><p>Gwen: And I apparently need to repeat that it's not my problem! He's his own man, Heather!</p><p>Heather: Fine, then, do whatever you want, but you will regret this!</p><p>Gwen: Whatever you say! Bitch!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: If she thinks Geoff is gonna get away with this, she's got another thing coming!</p><hr/><p>Heather: Alright, Geoff keeps throwing our challenges, so I say we throw this challenge and vote him the fuck off! You in?</p><p>Duncan: Whatever you say!</p><p>Harold: If he wants to throw our challenges, I'll throw a vote his way.</p><p>Heather: Great, glad to have you with me!</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Today's challenge has three parts! You will compete in sex sports! Something I invented. There will be three events! The team that wins two wins the challenge! Screaming Gaffers, who will sit out? </p><p>Heather: Geoff and Gwen!</p><p>Chris: Alright the first sport is the 1km race! You will race 1km with vibrating dildos in your ass. The first to make it to the finish wins! Go!</p><p>
  <strong>As Izzy took off Heather pretend to be affected by the dildo. As Izzy advanced it became clear that she couldn't just sit there as Izzy already came once. She also came and pretended to be exhausted laying down on the ground. Izzy was almost there when she came again and stopped a little. Heather got up and ran a bit before cumming and pretended to trip over her dick as Izzy crossed the finish line.</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: You lost on propose, didn't you?</p><p>Heather: As if, goth girl!</p><p>Gwen: You're up to something!</p><p>Heather: I'm always up to something, what's your point?</p><p>Chris: The next challenge is wrestling! The first contestant to pin down their opponent and fuck them wins the challenge! Start!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan lunged at Cody and tried to grab his shoulder but intentionally missed and fell on the ground. Cody went over and put his hands on his before sticking his cock in his ass and cumming shortly after that.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: This challenge goes to The Killer Grips, meaning I'll see The Screaming Gaffers at the elimination ceremony!</p><p>
  <strong>The votes</strong>
</p><p>Geoff: Heather!</p><p>Gwen: Heather threw the challenge on purpose! I know I'm going, but I hope she gets what she deserves.</p><p>Heather: Bye bye challenge thrower!</p><p>Harold: No one messes with the team.</p><p>Duncan: It's over party boy!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination </strong>
</p><p>Chris: Three votes to two, it's Geoff!</p><p>Gwen: What?!</p><p>Heather: Don't worry, you'll still going next time we loose! </p><p>
  <strong>Gwen rode his dick while Heather fucked his ass. Heather came first filling up his tight ass. Gwen then came at the same time as Geoff who filled up her pussy. He then got taken away by the helicopter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Episode 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dial S for sex</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: Did you really vote out Geoff?!</p><p>Heather: It was simple strategy. He was throwing challenges, so he got thrown out!</p><p>Gwen: This is so not cool!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: I can't believe she did that!</p><p>Heather: Why is goth girl so upset? Did she want to go home?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: There are no more teams! Welcome to the merge! Your first challenge as individuals is for a reward! A trip to a cheese factory! You must infiltrate a secret base and get the files hidden in the main room. If the guards find you they will fuck you! The person that brings back the files wins the reward. Go!</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy, Cody and Owen went through the front door. Heather, Harold and Duncan went through the back door. Gwen went through the vents. Izzy encountered around the first corner some guards and she threw Cody at them. As they double teamed him Izzy and Owen snuck past. Heather ran into the same problem and threw Harold in front to get by.</strong>
</p><p>Heather: So, Duncan, I was thinking. Maybe we shouldn't vote off Gwen!</p><p>Duncan: I was thinking that too! We need some way to flip Gwen over, get rid off Izzy and then control the game till we're the final two! Right?</p><p>Heather: Yeah, of course, buddy! Of course!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: If Duncan thinks I'm picking a tough guy over scrawny he's got another thing coming!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>As Izzy and Owen snuck through the hallways they reached the last turn before the main room. The other hallway was also blocked and it would take too long to turn around.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: Owen, you push through and hold them down so I can pass, alright?</p><p>Owen: Sure thing!</p><p>
  <strong>Owen ran at full speed and pushed the guards down while Izzy passed. At the other end Duncan and Heather showed up.</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Duncan, get in there!</p><p>Duncan: Alright!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: If Heather thinks she controls me she has another thing coming!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Duncan ran in and let the guard spitroast him as Heather passed. Both her and Izzy reached the door at the same time and crashed through it. In the room was a big mafia boss waiting to fight them. Even with both of them fighting him, they were no match. He was easily holding them off. Behind the boss a vent fell down and through it came Gwen. She stole the papers and, got out of there quickly back through the vent and outside.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Gwen wins reward! However, she won't be spending it alone! You can choose one person to come with!</p><p>Gwen: Hmmm, let's see, I choose Heather!</p><p>Chris: Alright, enjoy the trip!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Owen: As much as I hate her, keep your enemies closer has to mean something, right?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The reward</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On the way back Heather tries to talk to </strong>
  <strong>Gwen.</strong>
</p><p>Heather: Gwen, think about, vote with us and you're in the final four! Then you only need to win two immunities!</p><p>Gwen: I have no reason to trust you! If I go with you I can easily be betrayed! If I vote you out, then I'm guaranteed final four!</p><p>Heather: I would never betray you!</p><p>Gwen: Oh, really? Like when you voted me out the first time?</p><p>Heather: Fine, but it's your grave you're digging!</p><p>Gwen: I could say the same to you!</p><p>
  <em>Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Episode 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sexhero ID</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>After failing to get Gwen on her side Heather turns her attention towards Cody.</b>
</p><p>Heather: Cody, if you vote with us, we'll take you to the final three and me and Duncan will fuck you whenever you want! What do you say?</p><p>Cody: That does sound like a good deal! I don't know! I'm already going to the final three with her!</p><p>Heather: But you'll have two cocks to fuck if you come with us!</p><p>Cody: That is true! Alright, fuck me now and I'll vote with you two!</p><p>Heather: Great, thank you so much!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: I take Cody to the final two instead of Harold and then I'll definitely win! It's full-proof!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Heather and Duncan pull their pants down and reveal their cocks. Cody gets down on his knees and starts to stroke them with his hands switching between which one he sucks. Duncan then got behind him and started to fuck his ass as Heather fucked his mouth and they lifted him off the ground. Cody used one hand to stroke his cock as well as using the other to continue to stroke Heather's. The two came hard inside filling his stomach with thick cum.</strong>
</p><p>Heather: So you'll vote with us, right?</p><p>
  <strong>Cody lifted his thumb slightly to give the ok sign before he fell unconscious. </strong>
</p><p>Heather: Good boy!</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: This challenge has two parts. Whoever gets the most points overall wins immunity and is safe from tonight's vote. In the first part you will all come up with a sex superhero name and costume. They will be judged by me, a lesbian and a bisexual guy! So come on, move it!</p><p>
  <b>One montage later</b>
</p><p>Chris: First up, it's Duncan!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan was wearing a latex suit with lots of BDSM toys on it.</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: I'm the punisher!</p><p>Chris: Alright, I have to say I like it, but it could be better! 6!</p><p>Judge 1: It's alright, 3!</p><p>Judge 2: I'm quite impressed! 7!</p><p>Chris: Alright, so final score is: 16! Let's see Gwen!</p><p>
  <b>Gwen had pink and white stripped knee high socks, pink furry gloves and a one piece pink bathing suit that was so tight she was practically naked. On her skin she had stickers of multiple animal cocks.</b>
</p><p>Gwen: I'm animal trainer!</p><p>Chris: Didn't expect this one! 7!</p><p>Judge 1: It looks very nice! 9!</p><p>Judge 3: I like it a lot! 9!</p><p>Chris: That's 25! It's gonna be hard to top! Let's see Heather try!</p><p>
  <strong>Heather had see-through stocking, gloves, bra and underwear which was barely containing her boner, the precum oozing through them.</strong>
</p><p>Heather: I'm the slutty futa!</p><p>Chris: Pretty good! 7!</p><p>Judge 1: It's pretty average! 5!</p><p>Judge 2: This one's great! 10!</p><p>Chris: Total is 22! Not quite there! Let's see Harold next!</p><p>
  <strong>Harold was wearing a cock cage and a latex mask.</strong>
</p><p>Harold: I'm footslave!</p><p>Chris: Could've tried more! 6!</p><p>Judge 1: Lame! 5!</p><p>Judge 2: It's ok! 7!</p><p>Chris: That puts you at 18! Maybe Owen can do better!</p><p>
  <strong>Owen had a latex suit with a hole for his cock and one for his ass and a gasmask.</strong>
</p><p>Owen: I'm fart man!</p><p>Chris: Ok....4!</p><p>Judge 1: That's disgusting! 1!</p><p>Judge 2: Not bad...3!</p><p>Chris: And that's a low score at 8! Let's see Izzy up on stage!</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy had a green monster costume on with a hole for her cock.</strong>
</p><p>Izzy: I'm Cockzilla!</p><p>Chris: More like lamezilla! 2!</p><p>Judge 1: We're judging this? 1!</p><p>Judge 2: I'm not sure! 1!</p><p>Chris: Almost the lowest possible score: 4! Last up: Cody!</p><p>
  <strong>Cody had black knee socks, black hand gloves a maid headband, a black bra and some black panties that showed his little bulge.</strong>
</p><p>Cody: I'm sissy maid!</p><p>Chris: Now that's a sex superhero! 10!</p><p>Judge 1: I mean he looks adorable! 9!</p><p>Judge 2: Amazing costume! 10!</p><p>Chris: And that's an almost perfect score! 29! Here's how we stand:</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan-16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen-25</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Heather-22</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harold-18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Owen-8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy-4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cody-29</strong>
</p><p>Chris: In the second part you have to jump over a pit trap with robot tentacles inside of it! If you succeed, you get 10 points! If you get caugt but still escape, you get 5! If you fail, you get tentacles ininside your holes! Duncan you're up! </p><p>
  <strong>Duncan jumps over the pit and uses a paddle to smack away tentacles. Gwen gets caught and a tentacle enters her ass and she manages to break away and escape. Heather gets caught and the tentacles hold her down. One enters her ass and comes out her mouth and one enters her urethra. Harold doesn't do much better and the tentacles also hold him down as they enter his holes as well. Owen also gets caught because if his body size and gets penetrated deep and hard. Izzy gets caught but the tentacles can only enter her urethra since it's the only ecposed spot and she breaks away. Cody uses Izzy getting briefly caught as a distraction and easily jumps over the pit while alI the tentacles are busy.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Here are the final scores!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan-26</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen-30</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Heather-22</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harold-18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Owen-8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy-9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cody-39</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With almost a perfect score Cody is safe! See you tonight!</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: Izzy is going home! </p><p>Gwen: Heather is gone!</p><p>Heather: Let's hope Cody keeps his promise!</p><p>Harold: Izzy!</p><p>Owen: Heather!</p><p>Izzy: Bye bye Heather!</p><p>Cody: Sorry Izzy! More cock means more fun!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With a 4-3 vote the person leaving is... Izzy!</p><p>Gwen and Izzy: What?!</p><p>Heather: Don't be shocked! A girl has her ways!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan takes her mouth and Heather her ass while Gwen rides her dick. Duncan cums in her mouth and is replaced by Harold. Gwen cums next and is replaced by Owen. Heather cums in her ass and is then followed by Harold who cums in her mouth. Finally Izzy and Owen cum at the same time, Owen spilling his seed over her belly before the helicopter takes her away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Episode 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aftermath:</p><p>Blainley<br/>Size: F-cup 11cm<br/>Shaved: No<br/>Sexual orientation: Straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Courtney<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Eva<br/>Size: H-cup 31cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: Lesbian<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Sadie<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup &gt;19cm</p><p>Ezekiel<br/>Size: 1cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Noah<br/>Size: 17cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;18cm</p><p>Tyler<br/>Size: 10cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Katie<br/>Size: C-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Lindsay<br/>Size: J-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;1cm</p><p>Leshawna<br/>Size: F-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>DJ<br/>Size: 32 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aftermath III: Sex or lose</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Hello my wonderful viewers! As always, I'm your huge cock host! In this episode of the aftermath we have 3 contestants that have been eliminated and one final chance for a contestant to rejoin the game! Let's start with Trent.</p><p>
  <strong>Trent walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Take it away, peanut gallery!</p><p>Courtney: What do you feeling about Izzy's  betrayal?</p><p>Trent: I know why she did it, but it's still not the right thing to do! So, yeah, I'm salty, but I got outplayed! Props to Izzy!</p><p>Tyler: Do you think you could've avoided that situation?</p><p>Trent: The only thing I could've done is turn Cody and Owen against her and I had no chance to do that!</p><p>Blainley: Now we have a very special video to look at!</p><p>
  <strong>The screen showed Trent being rode by a girl cowgirl style. The girl was bent down and choking Trent and slapping him. Trent came inside her as the girl kissed him. As the video ended Blainley covered Trent in cum. </strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So, you like being choked?</p><p>Trent: Yeah...</p><p>Blainley: What if I fucked you and choked you right here?</p><p>Trent: Sorry, I'm not into dicks!</p><p>Blainley: Alright, your loss, let's welcome Geoff!</p><p>
  <strong>Geoff walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Peanut gallery?</p><p>Bridgette: What would you do if Heather wins the million?</p><p>Geoff: If she wins the million I'm going to sue the show then sue her then jump off a bridge!</p><p>Lindsay: Why did you try to throw challenges?</p><p>Geoff: I was trying to shift the focus from Gwen onto me! I made into the final three last time, I might as well give her a chance!</p><p>Blainley: Ok party animal! Let's see what you get down to in the weekends!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Geoff at his house with a bunch of guys and girls all nude partying. Some of them were doing something more than partying, including Geoff who was in a gangbang with 20 dudes ending up in massive bukkake. As the video ended Blainley covered Geoff in cum.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So, care to invite me to one of your nudist parties?</p><p>Geoff: Sure, everyone here can come if they want!</p><p>Blainley: Even Heather?</p><p>Geoff: I said here, didn't I?</p><p>Blainley: You did! Up next, Izzy!</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy walked on stage naked and sat down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Let's hear some questions!</p><p>Eva: Who do you think betrayed you?</p><p>Izzy: Owen was with me no matter what and Gwen seemed genuinely shocked so I'm pretty sure it was Cody!</p><p>Katie: Are you upset?</p><p>Izzy: Not as much as you'd think! I made it to the merge and that's okay!</p><p>Blainley: That is okay, cause now we can watch your video!</p><p>
  <strong>Izzy was down on the ground licking a girl's feet as she stroked her cock to the smell. The girl then gave her a footjob, edging her 5 times before letting her cum, covering her feet. As the video ended Blainley covered Izzy in cum.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: So our dom queen has a soft side?</p><p>Izzy: It's not so much being a dom as it is staying on top of the competition. In love it's give and take.</p><p>Blainley: So you wouldn't mind licking my feet?</p><p>Izzy: Time and place?</p><p>Blainley: After the show?</p><p>Izzy: Sound good!</p><p>Blainley: Now, everyone here will vote one contestant that participated this season to join the competition at a later point. Let's start and go down the line!</p><p>Courtney: I vote DJ back in! He didn't get to compete!</p><p>Eva: I vote DJ as well! He's strong and needs to prove it!</p><p>Sadie: I agree with Eva!</p><p>Ezekiel: I vote Bridgette, not only is she nice, but she was my friend last season!</p><p>Noah: I vote Justin back in!</p><p>Tyler: I vote Bridgette as well! She needs to get in there and show them who's boss!</p><p>Katie: Yeah, I agree, Bridgette deserves this!</p><p>Lindsay: I vote Geoff back in!</p><p>Leshawna: I vote Bridgette too!</p><p>DJ: Justin!</p><p>Bridgette: I vote Lindsay, she didn't get her time to shine!</p><p>Justin: DJ, I guess!</p><p>Beth: Justin!</p><p>Trent: I vote Bridgette too!</p><p>Geoff: I go with Lindsay!</p><p>Izzy: Bridgette, go get'em girl!</p><p>Blainley: Congratulations Bridgette! You'll get back in at a later point!</p><p>Bridgette: Thank you guys so much!</p><p>Blainley: Until the last Aftermath, I've been Blainley! Stay sexy!</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Episode 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The princess sex</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning </strong>
</p><p>Heather: So, how does it feel being alone Gwen? </p><p>Gwen: I'm not giving up, I can still beat you!</p><p>Heather: Can you? Can you really?</p><p>Gwen: Of course I can!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Gwen: I can't shift the game in my favor anymore! I'll just have to win every immunity from now on!</p><p>Heather: The plan is complete! I've already won!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: In today's challenge you'll go through a series of rounds. Whoever finishes off gets eliminated. Let's start this off. You have been called to rescue the princess. But your pet wolf doesn't want to go! You must make it cum to advance!</p><p>
  <b>Harold uses his feet, Duncan his hand, Gwen her pussy, Owen his mouth, Cody his ass, Heather fucks it's ass and Gwen uses her pussy. Cody's wolf cums first, followed by Gwen. Owen's follows at the same time as Duncan's then Harold's releases next. Heather's cums last.</b>
</p><p>Chris: Heather, you're out, better luck next time! Continuing your journey you reach a villager and ask for directions. He says he will give them to you if you make him cum. </p><p>
  <strong>Harold uses his mouth and fondles his balls. Owen and Cody use their ass. Duncan uses his hand and Gwen uses her pussy. Owen's and Cody's cum first. They are closely followed by Gwen. With a split second difference Harold beats Duncan.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Duncan is out! Next on your journey you reach a troll. He says that to pass you must make him cum.</p><p>
  <strong>Owen and Cody use their ass. Gwen uses her pussy. Harold uses his mouth using one hand to fondle his balls and the other to stick fingers in his ass. Gwen's cums first at the same time as Owen. Harold barely hangs on and beats Cody by a second.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Goodbye Cody! Next your at the castle where you see a dragon. The only way to defeat the beast is to make it cum.</p><p>
  <strong>Harold, Owen and Gwen all use their ass. Harold's cums first and Owen slips off making Gwen able to beat him.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Sorry Owen! Next you meet the princess but she doesn't want to leave because she likes fucking the dragon. To make her leave you must make her cum.</p><p>
  <strong>Harold fucks her pussy while licking her tits and sticks a fist up her ass. Gwen fists both her pussy and ass up to her elbow. Both the princesses cum at the same time.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: That was unexpected! This means we must have a tiebreaker! You will both fuck each other! Whoever cums first loses the duel!</p><p>Gwen: Sorry Harold! I need this!</p><p>Harold: I'm sorry too!</p><p>Gwen: Why?</p><p>Harold: I cant let you have it!</p><p>
  <strong>Harold jumps towards Gwen and pins her down. He sticks his dick in her pussy and his fist in her ass while licking her tits. The pleasure is too much and Gwen cums first.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: And with that Harold has immunity! One of you is going home tonight!</p><p>
  <strong>The votes</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: Gweny-gu!</p><p>Gwen: Fuck-shit! Heather!</p><p>Heather: Do I need to say it?</p><p>Harold: Gwen!</p><p>Owen: Heather!</p><p>Cody: I vote Gwen out!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>Chris: With 2-4 votes the person leaving is: Gwen!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan fucks her pussy, Owen takes her ass and Harold her mouth. Harold fills her mouth after cumming first. Owen then fills her ass and is followed by both Gwen and Duncan, both cumming at the same time, Gwen's pussy being filled with cum. The helicopter takes her away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Episode 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sex a clue</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Heather: So, we're voting out Owen next, right?</p><p>Duncan: I kinda wanna vote out Harold.</p><p>Heather: Yeah, okay! So, Harold?</p><p>Duncan: Yeah, sure!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: As we're getting closer to the end I need to keep testing Heather! She's not giving me reasons to be suspicious so far!</p><p>Heather: I know what Duncan's doing! If he thinks he's smart, he's not! As long as he doesn't bring up Cody, we're fine!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: In today's challenge you will have to get three clues! First from a girl, then a boy, then a futa! The first to get all of the clues wins the challenge! Go!</p><p>
  <strong>Heather fucks te girl hard in her pussy and Duncan does the same thing. Cody also shoves his fist up her ass. Owen follows his lead. Harold takes his time and licks the girl boobs and fingers her ass while fucking her. Heather makes the girl cum and moves on. Duncan moves on a little bit behind. They both fuck the guy's ass. Heather sucks his dick and Duncan jerks him off. Harold also moves on and uses his feet. Heather makes the guy cum and moves on. She is followed closely by Duncan. They both fuck the futa's ass and suck her dick. Heather then jumps on her dick and let's her fuck her ass resulting in her cumming.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Heather wins! This means you can take someone to the movies with you! Who will it be?</p><p>Heather: I think I should choose Owen and try to fool him!</p><p>Duncan: Yeah, that sounds great!</p><p>Heather: I choose Owen!</p><p>Chris: Very well! Have fun!</p><p>
  <strong>The reward</strong>
</p><p>Heather: So, here's the deal! You'll be in the final three if you vote for Harold and then Duncan! What do you say?</p><p>Owen: Hell yeah! I'm down!</p><p>Heather: Good to know!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p> Heather: The plan is done! Now I just need to sit back and let the puzzle pieces fall into place!</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Episode 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sex 'n rule</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Heather: So we're still voting out Harold, right?</p><p>Duncan: Yep, nothing's changed!</p><p>Chris: Hello campers! I'm here to greet you before the challenge! I have an announcement! For the final time this season, a contestant is joining the game! So, without further ado, welcome back: Bridgette!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette walks into the view of the other campers.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: I'm back! </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Heather: God Damn it, Chris! Now I have to change my plans! Again! Bridgette goes first!</p><hr/><p>Bridgette: Hey Owen!</p><p>Owen: Oh, hi Bridge!</p><p>Bridgette: Do you really wanna be Heather's slave?</p><p>Owen: I guess not...</p><p>Bridgette: Then why not vote her out! It's what Izzy would've wanted! </p><p>Owen: Yeah! You're right! I am gonna vote her out!</p><p>Bridgette: Ok, cool!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Now that I'm back in the game, I have a plan to win it! Now I just need to get Duncan alone somehow!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Today you're celebrities! And celebrities are known for scandals! You're all gonna create your own sex-related scandal and the best one, judged by me, wins immunity! And at this point, you really want that! Now go!</p><p>
  <strong>As everyone left to create a scandal Bridgette grabbed Duncan's arm.</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: What do you want?</p><p>Bridgette: Why don't we work together on this challenge?</p><p>Duncan: Why would I do that?</p><p>Bridgette: I have a proposition!</p><p>Duncan: Ok, continue!</p><p>Bridgette: And I can offer you something you want!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette squished her boobs together.</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: Ok, why the hell not!</p><p>Bridgette: Thank you so much! Now come on!</p><p>
  <strong>Owen captured a fan and locked him in a gas chamber where his farts are the only thing that entered. His hole was to turn him into a fart slave. Heather grabbed a fan and raped his ass brutally. While Heather finished her task and Owen was working on his Harold was searching for a group of men and Cody was thinking. Bridgette and Duncan went outside the film lot naked to have sex in public. Duncan shoved his dick in her pussy and his fingers in her ass while he licked her tits and Bridgette rubbed her clit.</strong>
</p><p>Person 1: Wow! Is that Bridgette!</p><p>Person 2: Yeah, she's from that sex show!</p><p>Person 1: I guess that sexual humiliation has made her a freak!</p><p>Person 2: I wonder if her girlfriend knows what she's doing!</p><p>Duncan: Does nobody know me?</p><p>Bridgette: I don't think so, which is why I have a proposition!</p><p>Duncan: Tell me!</p><p>Bridgette: If you come with me, I'll take you to the final two!</p><p>Duncan: I already have that with Heather!</p><p>Bridgette: But what guarantee do you have?</p><p>Duncan: That is true...</p><p>Bridgette: If you vote Heather out, we'll vote Owen out next to prove it to you!</p><p>Duncan: I don't know!</p><p>Bridgette: I wouldn't lie, Heather would!</p><p>Duncan: I'll think about it!</p><p>Bridgette: Thank you!</p><p>
  <strong>As both of them came, Owen successfully completed his scandal. Harold finally found a group of men who he paid to rape a fan with him in a massive gangbang ending in a huge bukkake. Cody meanwhile fucked a female fan. </strong>
</p><p>Chris: And time is up! Cody: what did you even do? How is that a scandal! Owen: pretty good, but it lacks the part where people know about it! Bridgette and Duncan: It's good, but it's not enough given the next two. Heather: Yes, you raped a fan, but you did it alone, Harold did it with a whole group of people! That means he has immunity! See you all tonight!</p><p>
  <strong>The voting</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: I vote for... Heather! I trust her less than Bridgette!</p><p>Heather: So annoying that I have to vote Bridgette out next! But it is what it is!</p><p>Harold: Bridgette!</p><p>Bridgette: Time to shift the game!</p><p>Owen: Heather!</p><p>Cody: Bridgette!</p><p>
  <strong>The tiebreaker</strong>
</p><p>Chris: The vote is 3-3 tie! So if Heather and Bridgette would step forward, we can break it!</p><p>Heather: Which two of you did this! One of you was Owen, I know it, but I'll find the other one, I swear to god I wil-</p><p>
  <strong>As Heather was talking Bridgette jumped on her and put her dick in her ass. She then bounced up and down while playing with her tits and kissing her. The pleasure combined made Heather cum and fill Bridgette's ass.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: There you have it! Heather is eliminated!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette rides her dick while Owen takes her mouth and Harold her ass. Owen cums first filling her mouth and Duncan takes his place. Shortly after Harold cums and leaves a nice load in her ass. Duncan cums next and fills her mouth up with cum. Finally her and Bridgette cum at the same time, Bridgette's pussy getting filled up with cum before the helicopter took Heather away.</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Episode 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Crouching cock, hidden pussy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Cody: Listen to me Duncan, it wasn't me, it was Harold!</p><p>Harold: I had no reason to betray the alliance, it was Cody I swear!</p><p>Cody: Don't pin the blame on me, Bridgette used seduction on you and you fell for it!</p><p>Harold: Don't even try that! I would never stoop that low!</p><p>Duncan: All of you need to calm down! I need some time off to think about this!</p><p>Cody and Harold: Fine!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: I need the boys to turn on each other if this alliance with Bridgette is gonna work! There is only one way to make that happen!</p><hr/><p>Duncan: I believe you Harold! Next elimination, we get rid of Cody!</p><p>Harold: Thank you, Duncan! Finally you see reason, I knew this day would eventually come! We are finally seeing eye to ey-</p><p>Duncan: Sure, whatever you say!</p><p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: I believe you Cody! Harold needs to pay!</p><p>Cody: Thanks man! I knew I could count on you!</p><p>Duncan: Of course man, no problem!</p><p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Is it all set up?</p><p>Duncan: It's perfect!</p><p>Bridgette: Good job, partner!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: I'm back in this!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: You will have a giant robot! The robot is equipped with a dick. You have to remotely control your robots by looking at their eye cameras. Your goal is to find other campers and fuck them! Be the last one standing and you win reward! Go!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette and Duncan went together to find Owen hopping the boys take care of each other. Harold found Cody first and raped his ass as his robot fell to the ground. Duncan and Bridgette found Owen and they both penetrated his ass at the same time. They then moved on to find Harold. Harold found Duncan first and fucked his ass. Bridgette noticed Duncan's robot falling down and hopped Harold wouldn't find her as she hid pretty close to Duncan. She could hear his robot moving around when she got an idea. She moved her robot back towards her. When she got close she saw Harold's robot about to find her. She went up and punched his robot knocking it out of the competition.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Since Harold's robot is down that means Bridgette wins reward! Congratulations!</p><p>
  <strong>Night</strong>
</p><p>Harold: You're done for Cody!</p><p>Cody: Oh,is that so?</p><p>Harold: Yeah, next elimination you're going home!</p><p>Cody: I beg to differ!</p><p>Harold: Why's that?</p><p>Cody: Cause Duncan told me he trusts me!</p><p>Harold: Wait, he told me that as well!</p><p>Cody and Harold: But that means... It's him!</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Episode 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2008: A space fucking</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: We're in trouble!</p><p>Bridgette: What happened?</p><p>Duncan: Cody and Harold figured out I voted Heather out!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: This is bad! The whole game could be ruined!</p><p>Bridgette: I don't necessarily feel threatened here! If Duncan goes I still have a shot! It's just that I feel more confident if he's here than if he's not!</p><hr/><p>Duncan: Do we still vote Owen out?</p><p>Bridgette: Can you win a tiebreaker against him?</p><p>Duncan: Yeah, but I'm not sure it's a good idea to take those two to the final four!</p><p>Bridgette: Just trust me, everything will work out! </p><p>Duncan: Fine, but you better have a plan for them. Now we just need to convince Owen to not vote for me!</p><p>Bridgette: I'm on it!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: If we vote one of them out and the one that stays wins the next immunity Duncan could easily turn on me! I need to make sure that doesn't happen, so the only logical plan is to stick to the original one and vote out Owen! Now to convince him!</p><hr/><p>Bridgette: Hey, Owen! I was thinking and I don't want to be in this game anymore, so could you please vote me out tonight?</p><p>Owen: I was gonna vote out Duncan, but if you want to leave I'll do that for you!</p><p>Bridgette: Thank you so much, big guy!</p><p>Owen: No problem!</p><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Today you're all gonna go in a spaceship that's gonna be invaded by sex starved aliens. Be the last one to not get raped and you win immunity! Ready! Set! Go!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan and Bridgette went off together and Harold and Cody sneakily followed to mess them up. Owen tried to fit into a small space but couldn't and got raped by an alien that saw his ass sticking out. Harold and Cody were now in the vents above where Duncan and Bridgette were hiding. Harold pushed the vent grate down which made noise. An alien busted in and  took Duncan out immediately raping his ass. Bridgette climbed some boxes and entered the vent grabbing Harold and throwing him down to get raped. Now Bridgette and Cody were fighting in the vents. Bridgette managed to get Cody's head through the opening but he was holding on. He raised his arms underneath Bridgette's head and pushed it up into the vent. As Bridgette stumbled around after the shock Cody grabbed and threw her down where all the aliens gathered because of the noise. The aliens fucked her every hole before covering her in cum.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: And with that, Cody is safe from tonight's vote! I'll see you at the ceremony tonight!</p><p>
  <strong>The votes</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: Owen, hopefully Bridgette knows what she's doing!</p><p>Harold: Duncan, that traitor!</p><p>Bridgette: Owen, hopefully Duncan can win the tiebreaker!</p><p>Owen: Bridgette, since she wants to leave!</p><p>Cody: One word: traitor!</p><p>
  <strong>The tiebreaker</strong>
</p><p>Chris: It's a 2-2 tie! Duncan and Owen please step forward!</p><p>Owen: What, but how?</p><p>Duncan: C'mon, big guy! Show me what you got!</p><p>
  <strong> Duncan let Owen attack him and stood there as he fucked his ass. Duncan twisted Owen's nipples and he almost instantly came, realising his load in Duncan's ass. </strong>
</p><p>Chris: Duncan wins the tiebreaker! Owen: You're going home!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette rode his dick and Cody fucked his ass. Cody came first and filled up his ass. This was followed a little bit after by Owen and Bridgette who came at the same time, Bridgette's pussy getting filled up with cum before the helicopter took him away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Episode 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Top Sex</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Harold: This is it! It's me and Cody vs. you and Bridgette! Traitor!</p><p>Duncan: Call me what you like, but do it from the helicopter, please! I won't be able to hear you from up there!</p><p>Bridgette: Guys can we-</p><p>Cody: Hey, you have no right to speak to him like that, just because you betrayed us doesn't mean you won't be eliminated!</p><p>Bridgette: Could we-</p><p>Duncan: Talk to me when you're on the sidelines watching me compete in the finale!</p><p>Bridgette: Can we please-</p><p>Harold and Cody: You're a dead man!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette:  Don't get me wrong! It's great to be here and I don't want to go out 4th again! But I would rather be anywhere else right now!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Welcome final four to the final immunity challenge! You heard me right! It's a double elimination! You will all choose an animal based on the order you lost the last challenge in! You will have to convince that animal to fuck you! The person who makes their animal fuck them first wins immunity! The person who makes their animal fuck them last is eliminated! After that the person that has immunity will choose who goes to the finale with them! Understood? Bridgette, since you win you're up first!</p><p>Bridgette: Hmm, let's see, I choose the racoon!</p><p>Chris: Cody?</p><p>Cody: I'll take the chameleon!</p><p>Chris: Harold?</p><p>Harold: I'll choose the bear! Definitely!</p><p>Chris: Duncan, you get the shark!</p><p>Duncan: You've got to be kidding me!</p><p>
  <b>As soon as Cody approaches the chameleon it camouflages and runs away.</b>
</p><p>Cody: Come on!</p><p>Duncan: What do you know? Maybe I'm still in this!</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette lays down on the ground naked legs spread apart. The raccoon approaches her and smells her pussy then just backs away and stares at her.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: You've gotta be kidding me!</p><p>
  <strong>Harold sucks the bears dick than spreads his ass for it. The bear just points to his dick as if he want more.</strong>
</p><p>Harold: If you want more come and get it!</p><p>
  <strong> Duncan jumps in the water with the shark and flails around. The shark comes running up but doesn't do anything. Duncan gives it a slap and point to his ass. The shark immediately fucks his ass and dumps a load in it.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Duncan wins immunity! The race for not last is still on!</p><p>
  <strong>Cody still can't find his chameleon. Harold puts honey on his mouth and the bear goes to lick it up indirectly inserting his penis in Harold's ass and then instinctively fucks him and dumps a load in him. Bridgette gets an idea. She puts some wet food on her belly and the raccoon come to eat it. Since it has a small dick she uses her legs to guide it in. The raccoon humps away while eating and eventually dumps a load in her pussy.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: That's game! Duncan, Harold and Bridgette finished! That means Cody is eliminated!</p><p>Cody: God damn it! Convince him to take you somehow!</p><p>Harold: I'm on it! I know what to do!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p> <strong>Bridgette rides his dick and they both cum at the same time, Bridgette's pussy being filled up before the helicopter flies away with Cody.</strong></p><p>Chris: Final three! Doesn't it feel good? Well, Duncan and another one of you are about to feel even better! So, Duncan who will it be? </p><p>Harold: You obviously want to choose me since I'm not a big threat and you can easily win!</p><p>Duncan: Are you kidding me? Hahaha!</p><p>Harold: What's so funny?</p><p>Duncan: First of all, I have an alliance with Bridgette, which I plan on respecting! Second of all, I wouldn't want to win because my opponent can't keep up! Third of all, I wouldn't take an annoying little shit like you to the finale, ever! Am I clear?</p><p>Harold: I guess so, gosh!</p><p>Chris: I take it you're gonna pick Bridgette then, right?</p><p>Duncan: That is correct!</p><p>Chris: Then congratulations, Duncan and Bridgette! You two are the finalists! And tomorrow, one of you will be one million dollars richer!</p><p>
  <strong>The elimination</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bridgette rides Harold's dick and they cum at the same time, her pussy getting filled up again before the helicopter leaves with Harold.</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Chef has prepared a buffet for you two! Enjoy it! Tomorrow is a big day!</p><p>Bridgette: Thanks for sticking through with me!</p><p>Duncan: Of course alliance member!</p><p>Bridgette: May the best contestant win!</p><p>Duncan: Yeah! Which is me of course!</p><p>Bridgette: We'll see about that!</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Episode 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chris<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;18cm</p><p>Chef Hatchet<br/>Size: 34cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sex on the soundstage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morning</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Well, here we are!</p><p>Duncan: Yep! We should probably go and meet Chris, huh?</p><p>Bridgette: Yeah, we probably should! Good luck out there!</p><p>Duncan: Break a leg, partner!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Confessional</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Holy crap! My last confessional on this show! Can't believe I'm in the final two! I would've preferred to not be eliminated at all, but it isn't bad either way! I did overcome a lot! Now there's just one more obstacle to get through! Duncan!</p><p>Duncan: Final two baby! What did I say at the start of the season, huh? Now, just because I chose her, Bridgette better not be thinking I'm going easy on her! The girl's going down! If you do remember what I said at the start of the season you'll remember I said I'd get revenge on all my teammates! Bridgette was on my team last season! She's going down!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The challenge</strong>
</p><p>Chris: Welcome contestants! After today, one of you will be going home one million dollars richer! The other one gets to say they were in the finale, still a pretty big accomplishment! Without further ado: Here's your final challenge! It's a foot race to the total drama aftermath set! There, Blainley and all the eliminated contestants are waiting! Along the way Chef will ask you 10 questions! Get one wrong and he will fuck you until he cums! Don't worry about how he'll be in multiple places at once! The first person to get to the set wins a million dollars! So, what are you waiting for? Move, move, move!</p><p>
  <strong> Duncan and Bridgette moved along side each other to the first question room. A small box that was sound proof and had two doors on either side. Duncan got there just a bit ahead of Bridgette.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Who voted against Justin when Bridgette left?</p><p>Duncan: Are you kidding me, I have no idea!</p><p>Chef: Step aside!</p><p>Chef: Who voted against Justin when Bridgette left?</p><p>Bridgette: Trent, Izzy and me!</p><p>Chef: Move on!</p><p>
  <strong>With this advantage she moved to the second box and got there just as Duncan exited the first.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Who were the team captains?</p><p>Bridgette: Justin and Gwen?</p><p>Chef: Wrong!</p><p>
  <strong>As Chef was fucking Bridgette, Duncan entered the box.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Who were the team captains?</p><p>Duncan: Geoff and Beth!</p><p>Chef: Correct!</p><p>
  <strong>Chef finished fucking Bridgette and they both raced to the the third box. Bridgette entered first.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Who went home first after the teams were formed?</p><p>Bridgette: DJ!</p><p>Chef: Good! Duncan, who went home first after the teams were formed?</p><p>Duncan: Easy, DJ!</p><p>Chef: Good!</p><p>
  <strong>With a head start Bridgette got to the fourth box first.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Why did Heather switch alliances?</p><p>Bridgette: What? I have no idea!</p><p>Chef: Fine then, hop on! Why did Heather switch alliances?</p><p>Duncan: She went with the one that guaranteed she stayed in the game longer! </p><p>Chef: Move on!</p><p>
  <strong> Duncan entered the fifth box as Bridgette left the fourth.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Who betrayed Justin?</p><p>Duncan: I don't know! Beth?</p><p>Chef: Wrong answer! Who betrayed Justin?</p><p>Bridgette: Owen?</p><p>Chef: That's right!</p><p>
  <strong>As Bridgette left Duncan soon followed behind but Bridgette got to the sixth box first.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: How did Heather convince Harold to join the alliance?</p><p>Bridgette: No idea!</p><p>Chef: How did Heather convince Harold to join the alliance?</p><p>Duncan: I don't know!</p><p>
  <strong>Chef finished with Bridgette and she went ahead as Chef fucked Duncan. When Duncan left Bridgette entered the seventh box.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Why did Izzy vote off Trent?</p><p>Bridgette: She wanted to be sure no one betrayed her in the merge!</p><p>Chef: Good job! Duncan?</p><p>Duncan: Umm, Because he messed up?</p><p>Chef: Nope!</p><p>
  <strong>When Bridgette entered the eight box Duncan got out of the seventh.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: Who went home first?</p><p>Bridgette: DJ? Why are you asking again?</p><p>Chef: Wrong! Duncan?</p><p>Duncan: Leshawna and Lindsay!</p><p>Chef: Good work soldier!</p><p>
  <strong>Duncan entered the eight box as soon as Bridgette exited the eight.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: What episode did Cody join?</p><p>Duncan 13!</p><p>Chef: Yes! Bridgette?</p><p>Bridgette: 13!</p><p>
  <strong> With a head start Duncan reached the final box first.</strong>
</p><p>Chef: What episode is this?</p><p>Duncan: 26? Right?</p><p>Chef: Wrong!</p><p>Duncan: Shit, it's over!</p><p>Chef: What episode is this?</p><p>Bridgette: 25, if I'm not mistaken.</p><p>Chef: Go on!</p><p>Bridgette: See you at the finsih line!</p><p>
  <strong> With a final load in his ass Duncan exited the box and two ropes next to him that led to two sand bags hanging above the final double door. </strong>
</p><p>Duncan: Thanks Chris!</p><p>
  <strong> Duncan cut the rope that led to Bridgette's bag and it fell on her pinning her down.</strong>
</p><p>Duncan: Comeback, baby!</p><p>Bridgette: Shit, you're not gonna win that easy!</p><p>
  <strong> Just as Duncan passed her Bridgette got up.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Right now, the winner of total sex action is about to step trough that door!</p><p>
  <strong>As the crowd cheered both Duncan and Bridgette entered the set at the same time.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Wait a second! Who wins?</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed, any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Episode 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blainley<br/>Size: F-cup 11cm<br/>Shaved: No<br/>Sexual orientation: Straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm </p><p>Courtney<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Eva<br/>Size: H-cup 31cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: Lesbian<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Sadie<br/>Size: E-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup &gt;19cm</p><p>Ezekiel<br/>Size: 1cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Noah<br/>Size: 17cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;18cm</p><p>Tyler<br/>Size: 10cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;F-cup</p><p>Katie<br/>Size: C-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Lindsay<br/>Size: J-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;1cm</p><p>Leshawna<br/>Size: F-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>DJ<br/>Size: 32 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;25cm</p><p>Justin<br/>Size: 19cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;16cm</p><p>Beth<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup &gt;12cm</p><p>Trent<br/>Size: 8cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup</p><p>Geoff<br/>Size: 9cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;C-cup &gt;10cm</p><p>Izzy<br/>Size: D-cup 26cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;G-cup &gt;30cm</p><p>Gwen<br/>Size: D-cup<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;20cm</p><p>Heather<br/>Size: E-cup 21cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;28cm</p><p>Owen<br/>Size: 6cm<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;E-cup &gt;14cm</p><p>Cody<br/>Size: 3cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: gay<br/>Preference: &gt;20cm</p><p>Harold<br/>Size: 7cm<br/>Shaved:  yes<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup</p><p>Duncan<br/>Size: 17 cm<br/>Shaved: no<br/>Sexual orientation: straight<br/>Preference: &gt;D-cup  </p><p>Bridgette<br/>Size: B-cup<br/>Shaved: yes<br/>Sexual orientation: bi<br/>Preference: &gt;A-cup  &gt;16cm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aftermath IV: Who wants to fuck a millionaire!</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Hello, my beautiful viewers, I am your wonderful host, Blainley, and today we're about to find out the winner of total sex action! The contestants are racing right now! Before they arrive we have some guests to talk with! Let's welcome Gwen!</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Ask away!</p><p>Courtney: Did you think you had a shot at the million?</p><p>Gwen: In a parallel universe, I won every immunity and I'm racing towards this place right now! So I did, but I'm in the wrong universe!</p><p>Tyler: How does it feel to get eliminated twice?</p><p>Gwen: Doesn't feel that bad, I had a good run, it was like I was never eliminated anyways!</p><p>Blainley: Since you were here once before, we won't be watching a video from you! But up next is: Heather!</p><p>
  <strong>Heather walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Let's hear questions!</p><p>Izzy: How does it feel, queen of the game?</p><p>Heather: Oh, please, if it wasn't for that two-timing Duncan, me and Cody would be in the finale!</p><p>Trent: You say he two-timed you, but you two-timed Gwen and just admitted you were gonna two-time him! Isn't that a double-standard?</p><p>Heather: No! No further questions! </p><p>Blainley: No questions is true, but there is a video!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Heather sucking off her teacher and using her boobs on his cock at the same time. The teacher came in her mouth and gave her an A+. As the video ended Blainley covered Heather in cum.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: That was interesting!</p><p>Heather: Sure it was!</p><p>Blainley: Since she's done speaking, let's welcome Owen!</p><p>
  <strong>Owen walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Ask away!</p><p>Izzy: Did you really change sides on me!</p><p>Owen: I'm sorry, the power of cocks got the better of me!</p><p>Izzy: It's fine, I'm not mad, just disappointed!</p><p>Eva: How did you feel when you got voted out?</p><p>Owen: With all these alliances, I'm happy I made it this far! I got a lot further in!</p><p>Blainley: That's right, now let's see a video!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Owen farting in someone's face as he sucked their dick. As he came Owen let out a big fart as a reward. As the video ended Blainley covered Owen in cum.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Can't say that was unexpected! Everybody, up next is: Cody!</p><p>
  <strong>Cody walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Questions?</p><p>Ezekiel: Do you regret teaming up with Heather?</p><p>Cody: Not really! She made a good deal! And she was gonna take me to the final two! Bridgette had to ruin everything!</p><p>Sadie: Did you like being back in the game! I did, then Bridgette came along!</p><p>Blainley: Well, Bridgette is on her way here! Now let's watch a video.</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Cody fucking two sharks. One in his mouth and one his ass. The sharks and Cody came at the same time and he sawm back to shore.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Sharks?</p><p>Cody: I kinda developed a shark fetish after season's 1 first challenge!</p><p>Blainley: Fair enough! We have one last guest! Let's hear it for Harold!</p><p>
  <strong>Harold walks on stage naked and sits down.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Let's hear it!</p><p>Katie: Are you mad Duncan didn't choose you!</p><p>Harold: I didn't expect him to choose me! I just tried a trick to get him, but I knew the chances were very small!</p><p>Lindsay: Do you wish you never joined Heather's alliance?</p><p>Harold: No, Gwen was working with Bridgette from the other team! She needed to be stopped!</p><p>Blainley: Let's see your video!</p><p>
  <strong>The video showed Harold sucking his bully's dick. Then he let the bully fuck his ass and cum in it. As the video ended Blainley covered Harold in cum.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Well, that was interesting! Ladies and gentlemen: the winner of total sex action is about to step trough that door! </p><p>
  <strong>Both Duncan and Bridgette entered the set at the same time.</strong>
</p><p>Blainley: Wait a second who wins!</p><p>Duncan: Are you kidding me? </p><p>Bridgette: Wow, great job! You fucking almost had me!</p><p>Duncan: Good job to you too, you tied me!</p><p>Blainley: Ok, hold the phone, here's what we'll do! The eliminated are gonna vote on a piece of paper and we'll tally up the votes! Who fucking ties in a finale! Really?!</p><p>
  <b>After a commercial break</b>
</p><p>Blainley: The contestants have voted! First vote: Bridgette!</p><hr/><p>Courtney: I'm not voting for Duncan!</p><hr/><p>Blainley: Second vote: Duncan! 1-1!</p><hr/><p>Eva: Duncan's tough! I like that!</p><hr/><p>Blainley: Duncan, 1-2!</p><hr/><p>Sadie: I'm voting with Eva!</p><hr/><p>Blainley: Bridgette, 2-2!</p><hr/><p>Ezekiel: Bridgette's my friend, screw Duncan!</p><hr/><p>Blainley: One vote... Justin... Noah!</p><p>Noah: Whoops!</p><p>Blainley: Bridgette, 3-2!</p><hr/><p>Tyler: Of course I'm not voting Duncan!</p><hr/><p>Blainley: Next three votes are all Bridgette! 6-2! Then three votes Justin.... God damn it! Then 4 votes Bridgette! 10-2! One vote Duncan! 10-3!</p><hr/><p>Heather: I hate Duncan, but I'm not voting for Bridgette and my alliance will hopefully do the same!</p><hr/><p>Blainley: There's three more votes! They all go to Duncan, but unfortunately that still is 10-6! Which means the winner of Total Sex Action is Bridgette!</p><p>Bridgette: Thank you guys so much!</p><p>Everyone: No problem, Bridge!</p><p>Duncan: Good job, you beat me fair and square!</p><p>Bridgette: Thank you, better luck next season?</p><p>Duncan: If this show gets another season they will have to drag me here by force!</p><p>Blainley: Here's the money! But, just like last season, you can choose someone to be your girlfriend/boyfriend and they can't refuse! Who will it be?</p><p>Bridgette: One second!</p><p>
  <strong> Bridgette talks with Gwen.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: We choose Courtney!</p><p>Blainley: Very well, have fun with her!</p><p>Courtney: What, you are so gonna hear from my lawyers!</p><p>Blainley: This has been Total Sex Action! See you all in a new exciting season! More Drama! More Sex! More Competition! Until then, I've been Blainley! Good night!</p><p>
  <strong>Later that night in a hotel</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The girls undressed themselves and Courtney.</strong>
</p><p>Courtney: This is so rape!</p><p>Bridgette: Hey, we will not force you to do anything!</p><p>Gwen: Yeah just sit back and watch!</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen and Bridgette scissored with each other as Courtney watched from a chair. They played with each other's tits and kissed each other, occasionally switching to sucking each other's nipples. As Courtney watched she got wet and started masturbating. The girl's all came at the same time, Courtney fainting from the orgasm.</strong>
</p><p>Bridgette: Is that the first time she masturbates?!</p><p>Gwen: No clue!</p><p>Bridgette: Whatever, she'll ease into it!</p><p>Gwen: I hope so, I could use some chocolate!</p><p>Bridgette: Me too, but I'll always like vanilla as well!</p><p>Gwen: Of course, it's good to have a balanced diet!</p><p>
  <strong>The girls went to sleep with Courtney in the middle. During the night Courtney woke up. She looked around, smiled, and went back to sleep.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you enjoyed this season of Total Sex, I had fun writing it! Any feedback is appreciated, thanks for reading!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>